Signed, Anonymous
by orphan mia
Summary: When the White House is breached, friends are turned against one another, just who can the United States turn to? Who is the real culprit? Will Anonymous bend to the government's demands, or will the nation fall apart? HB REVIEW! Ch. 9 UP!
1. Breached

Signed, Anonymous : Breached

A/N: This is another AU (audience boos) I'm sorry, but I swear everyone will be in character all the time! This is a combination of Die Hard 4 with the actual hacker group called Anonymous. I found them on a site called encyclopedia dramatica. Look them up on that site, and scroll down to the second video. It will give you chills. Read and Review!

I

Hiei Jaganshi walked down the streets of Washington D.C., one suitcase in his hand. The July sun beat down on him, his black suit not doing much to repel heat. His red eyes narrowed as he found an ice cream stand.

_It couldn't hurt. _

Soon, Hiei found himself waiting in line for a delicious frozen treat. As he ordered, children screamed in the street, chasing one another. Adults sat on their stoops, trying to get cool. Hiei took the cone and left a crumpled five dollar bill.

His business shoes clicked on the hot asphalt. He licked his ice cream like it was a mission. No smile on his face. He came to a small house, that was almost swallowed up by the towering apartment complexes around it.

Gripping the handle on his suitcase tightly, Hiei opened the door, closing it behind him quietly.

II

A young woman sat in front of a computer screen. Her pink eyes were fiery with concentration as her fingers typed endlessly. Tick-tick-tick. She blew the bangs that were sticking to her forehead up.

Then, straightening her back, she hit ENTER.

Boom.

Her victim's page was spammed. Endless comments on her Deviant Art page. The girl ran her fingers through her blue hair. _Another person to face justice. _She heard the door to her temporary house open.

"Hello?" Botan pressed a few buttons, causing the computer to hold at screen saver. She grabbed an automatic pistol from off of the side table. "You're trespassing on private property!"

Numbers scrolled down in front of her eyes. She deducted the probability of the intruder coming straight for her voice, or evading it. Her calculations were done in a matter of seconds.

"Come out! Now!"

She fell silent and snuck around into the opposite room, a firm grip on the trigger. She heard something drop in the kitchen.

III

Hiei still licked at his ice cream as he snuck around to the kitchen.

"Hello?"

A voice came from the other room. Hiei stood still. Silent as bones.

"You're trespassing! I'll call the police, and then we'll see how you handle yourself."

Hiei smirked and began to move again. That was when he knocked a fork onto the tile.

_Shit._

IV

_There you are, you miserable..._

Pink eyes widened.

"You can put the gun down, Botan."

Botan, the young woman, blinked. She lowered the weapon and tucked it into her pants.

"What are you doing here?"

The intruder put out his hand, and Botan took it. He smiled.

"It's been too long." He stepped forward, his white cane shuffling along softly. "We want to meet with you."

Botan smiled as Yomi's hand passed over her face. Her eyes closed as he felt them. Then her cheeks. Her lips. Everything.

"Why not just come here?"

Yomi frowned, his unseeing eyes actually meeting Botan's.

"Things are about to get messy. Really messy. Even our followers on 4chan are getting restless."

The girl bit her lower lip.

"Damn. Then it really is serious." Yomi nodded and there was a silence. "Where and when?"

"Tomorrow, the Stardust Diner, in Washington D.C. At four."

Botan whined.

"D.C.? That's far! Come on, a little closer, please?"

Yomi shook his head.

"Sorry. D.C. it is." He turned and Botan linked her arm with his, not guiding him, but escorting him outside. "It's good to hear your voice again."

Botan smiled and kissed him on the cheek affectionately.

"You and Youko shouldn't send me on so many far away missions then."

They walked outside, and a boat was waiting for Yomi, a teenager sitting inside. The blind man was helped into speed boat, his cane being tugged in last. Botan stood on the dock and had her hand on her hips.

"I'm glad that you stopped by."

All Yomi gave was a quick salute before rocketing across the water. Botan sighed, all alone on a little island on Lake George.

_Well, I might as well start packing._

V

A red haired man ran into the kitchen, baseball bat in hand. Hiei smirked as he licked his ice cream.

"I'm going to say that you're over reacting just a little bit."

His cool tenor voice never varied in pitch. The red haired man lowered the bat.

"Hiei?"

The short black haired male finished his ice cream.

"Kurama."

The two men stared at each other. That was when Kurama hugged Hiei briefly, then shook his hand.

"Christ, Hiei. At least call before you stop by." The red head had a pair of glasses on. "How was your work? Did it go well?"

Hiei shrugged and began to take off his cloak, secretly savoring the air conditioning that was pumping through Kurama's house. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his white business shirt.

"Hn. It was normal." He threw his jacket on a chair as they both made their way to the living room. "Since when do you wear glasses?"

Kurama sat down in front of a computer.

"Since being too close to the computer ruins your eyes."

Hiei flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Computers. The one product of technology that will never catch my interest."

Kurama was typing fast, red locks falling in front of his face.

"You really should reconsider." He pressed ENTER on a forum board. "Computers are amazing."

Hiei leaned his head back and stretched.

"At least what _**I **_do for a living is real."

Kurama's fingers were still typing away.

"Computers are just as dangerous as you are, Hiei."

Hiei, eyes still closed, dug around on his belt and threw two pistols on the table.

"I doubt that."

Hours passed. Hiei slept, jet lag catching up with him. By the time he had woken up, it was dark out. His eyes cracked open and he sat up.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kurama was still in front of the computer, but he had gotten up to make himself some toast. Hiei saw the plate full of crumbs on the table. "I wasted the whole day."

Kurama swivelled around in his chair, cracking his knuckles.

"It looked like you needed it." He smirked, sipping a juice carton. "Besides, you are much sweeter in your sleep." He tilted his head back and laughed. "You don't pester me for being a nerd."

Hiei rose his eyebrows.

"Those glasses don't help."

The two best friends laughed. Kurama patted his stomach and stood.

"Hungry?"

Hiei licked his lips.

"Yeah."

Kurama pulled out a fifty dollar bill.

"Good. Go get some Chinese food."

Hiei grunted in annoyance, swiping the fifty from his old friend.

"The usual?"

Kurama nodded, back on the computer. Hiei tucked the fifty into his pocket and walked out of the door. As he walked down the street, he felt like he was being watched. The man stopped, frowned, and then shook off the feeling as him just being paranoid.

Poor Hiei.

He didn't know just how wrong he was.

VI

Botan had a backpack harnessed to her back as she sped down the highway on her motorcycle. Her helmet reflected the street lights right back at them. Her cell phone vibrated. The girl rolled her eyes and pulled over.

"What?"

The sound of an old friend chuckled on the other line.

"Is that really how you greet an old friend?"

The girl sighed.

"No, Youko, but I was speeding down the highway, on the way to D.C. to meet you."

Another laugh. Then he cleared his throat.

"Enough small talk." Botan put her hand on her hip, waiting. "I need the service of my beloved Ferry Girl."

Pink eyes widened.

"What would you like done, Anonymous?"

VII

Somewhere in Washington...

Two pale hands worked feverishly on a keyboard.

"Firewall C is broken."

A row of computers glowed, illuminating the faces of the hackers.

"Installing virus."

"Deleting Abort codes."

"Control mainframe is ours, sir."

One stood over to watch them all. His skinny lips turned upwards.

"Good." He wrung his hands in anticipation. "Begin."

The keyboards kept on typing as chaos was ENTERED.

VIII

Yusuke walked into the CIA headquarters just outside the White House. It was eight o'clock at night, the beginning of his day.

"What's up?"

His intern, Kazuma Kuwabara, ran up to him.

"NSA has been shambles for the past fifteen minutes." He pointed to a huge computer screen at the head of the station. "Their Firewalls are being eaten by some virus. Every time we try to counter it, it mutates."

The Head of the CIA ran his fingers through his raven black hair.

"Fuck." He clenched his fists. "Get me the head of NSA! Now!"

IX

The President of the United States woke up. He gazed over at the clock.

_Damn... eight o'clock. _He had been getting up too early lately. He turned to see his wife. She was still sleeping. He got up and quietly walked to the door, opening it and closing it behind him.

He opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk. He sighed.

_Maybe I should see a doctor... but hey, no one ever said being the President would be a stress free job..._

He sighed and stepped into the Oval Office. He finished the milk and then went to let himself out.

Click.

Frowning, the President tried again.

The door wouldn't budge.

"**Hello, President Koenma."** The voice playing over the intercom system was scrambled. Koenma's blood ran cold. **"We've come to show the world just how pathetic the United States of America really is." **

X

Mukuro, head of NSA, ran to Yusuke, her single eye furious.

"What the hell, Urameshi? We're losing our Firewalls fast! We can't retaliate!"

The Head of CIA took out a cigarette and took a long drag.

"What can we do in the outside? That's what we need to focus on right now." Mukuro was biting back a sarcastic remark. "If we are going down, we should try and find those who did it." Another drag. "Or those who could help."

Mukuro sighed.

"I had the feeling you would say something like that." She pulled out a file. "Try this guy. He's well known in the underground and 4chan. We think that he might be involved with Anonymous."

Yusuke took the file, but then realized just what the head of NSA had just said.

"You think Anonymous is behind this?"

"Almost positive. A video feed is currently running through our database, and the style is similar to that of Anonymous."

Yusuke groaned and opened the file.

"Ooh! A pretty boy." He tilted his head to the side. "Kurama Shuiichi?"

Mukuro frowned.

"He lives right in the city, but we've never been able to get close to him. Should I send out some of my agents to try again?"

Yusuke shook his head.

"No... I've got just the guy."

XI

Kurama Shuiichi rolled a bit back from the computer screen, his glasses sliding down his nose.

"Dammit... come on. Give me something. Anything."

For two years now, Kurama and tried so hard to get in contact with Anonymous. The mysterious legion. The invincible hackers. He yearned to be one of them since he saw their video response to Fox Five News back in 2006.

He was on 4chan, a website where Anonymous has been seen, and he was trying to prove himself. He hacked into drama queens user accounts, he spammed, he even made viruses, a dangerous profession in this day and age. But still, nothing.

That was when his screen turned black.

"What?"

Nothing. The monitor was still on, and the modem was still whirring.

"Oh come on!" He gritted his teeth. He had no idea _how _his computer could have frozen, but it did. "Please, don't crap out on me."

That was when green text typed itself on the screen.

**Hello, Kurama Shuiichi.**

Kurama leaned in to the screen. He cautiously touched the keyboard and typed.

_**Who are you?**_

A brief pause.

**I am the Judge. **Judge? Kurama had never heard of him. **I am a Judge to see if you are worthy of Anonymous.**

Instantly, the adrenalin was up and Kurama's mouth fell open.

_**What do I have to do?**_

The letters appeared instantly.

**Work your way through the maze of this fair city. The rows and rows of buildings. Under the Midnight Moon you will see your Guide. **

**Signed... Anonymous.**

His hands shook. He scrawled a quick note for Hiei and left out the front door, not even turning off the computer.

XII

Hiei was walking back home, a bag of hot, greasy Chinese food in his left hand. His pocket vibrated, and Hiei pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open and holding it to his ear.

"Speak to me."

On the other end, shouts and commands were being issued.

"Hiei, old buddy!"

The man stopped.

"Yusuke?" His tone turned dark. "What do _**you**_ want?"

The Head of the CIA chortled.

"Not happy to hear from me, I presume?"

"You told me that the last time I would hear from you was a month ago. I just got back from that little request of a mission!"

The CIA head paused.

"Oh, that little adventure in Germany? I appreciate it, but I need another favor."

Hiei was almost back to Kurama's house.

"Can't you get one of your own to handle it?"

"Nope. They've never been able to get their hands on the guy."

_Get their hands on him? Maybe it's not an assassination this time. _Hiei had been friendly with Yusuke, but when he joined the CIA, they fell out of touch. Not so much because they were not friends, but more because Hiei wasn't exactly making a legal living.

"So, what is this, grab and chuck him over to you operation?"

Yusuke's phone broke up a little bit. He must have been moving.

"Yeah. Nothing big, just nab this guy and bring him to me."

Hiei opened the door to Kurama's house and slipped inside, setting the Chinese food on the table.

"Who is it?"

Hiei took out some plates and forks.

"A hot shot hacker named Kurama Shuiichi."

Hiei froze. _Kurama? No. __**Never. **_

"Get your own men to do it. I'm not interested."

He tried to be as cold and calm as possible as he clicked END. He just dumped everything on the table.

"Kurama!" He stormed through the house. "_**KURAMA!"**_

_He's gone. _Hiei slammed his fist into the wall, gritting his teeth. _Dammit! _He stormed into the living room, and saw a piece of paper on the desk, next to the computer.

_**Out. Be back later. **_

Hiei frowned, kicking his computer chair out of frustration. The screen, once black, flickered to life.

**Hello, Kurama Shuiichi.**

_**Who are you?**_

Hiei squinted as he leaned forward. _Kurama was... having a conversation... right before he left._

**I am the Judge. I am a Judge to see if you are worthy of Anonymous.**

_**What do I have to do?**_

**Work your way through the maze of this fair city. The rows and rows of buildings. Under the Midnight Moon you will see your Guide. **

**Signed... Anonymous.**

Hiei broke out running, knowing exactly where Kurama was going.

XIII

The hacker panted as he jogged down alleyways and the streets of Washington. He stopped and wiped sweat off of his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt.

Damn it. It was the new moon tonight, so there was no Midnight Moon to speak of in the night sky. _It must be a store... a club... something._

His eyes rolled up as a blue light flickered. His green eyes widened as his pupils shrank.

There... in neon blue light, was a blue moon. The letters under it spelled Midnight Moon.

Kurama quickly sprinted until he was under the sign, and he looked in the window of the dark store. He almost flushed.

It was a porn parlor. Sex toys, videos, and magazines were stacked inside the closed shop. The hacker slumped and let his muscles relax. _Great. I'm going to miss my chance to be Judged. _

"_Mr. Shuiichi."_

Kurama looked up. A voice. It came from the deepest and darkest part of the alley.

"Hello?"

He stepped out from under the moon and into the darkness. He came to a clearing, one little flickering lamp his light.

"**Good evening, Mr. Shuiichi. I'm glad that you figured out my little riddle."**

Whoever was meeting with him was using a voice scrambler. Kurama had expected no less.

"Me too."

"**I trust that you will be loyal to Anonymous. We do wish to have such a talent on board."**

"Of course."

"**You understand that not all of your work will be glorious. That **_**if **_**you ever make it to the top, you will have to become** **truly anonymous."**

Kurama looked around. As far as he could see, no one was in front of him. That was when a figure dropped down from above.

It's face turned up, and it was wearing a mask. A mask made of black porcelain with crinkled eyes and a joyous upturned mouth. The person, his Judge, was wearing a hat with silent bells.

Kurama Shuiichi's Judge was a Jester.

"Is there something you want me to do? To make?"

The Jester had a belt around it's slender waist. It was shapely, as if wearing a fencing outfit. It could have been a man or a woman, Kurama would never know. The Jester slid its hands down to it's belt.

"**This is for you."** The Jester handed him a cell phone. **"It's very special, so don't lose it. **_**We'll **_**contact **_**you**_**. That's how it works."**

The Jester bowed mockingly. Just as it began to straighten its back again, a sharp cry was heard.

"Kurama!"

The hacker turned swiftly, the blood draining rapidly from his face.

"Hiei?"

His friend stopped when he saw the Jester.

"**It is understood that **_**no one **_**is to be brought!" **The Jester reached behind itself, to grab something off of it's belt. **"I thought you were a good man, Mr. Shuiichi!"**

Hiei was too fast for the Judge Jester. His hand had already whipped to his side and grabbed the pistol. Reacting on pure instinct to protect his best and closest of friends, Hiei fired a round into the Jester's chest.

The Jester tell backwards, and the light went out. Hiei ran up to Kurama.

"Kurama, you need to get ou–"

Light flashed on, causing the two men to squint and cover their faces.

"Good going, Hiei! I knew you were a good man!"

Yusuke's voice rose into the air. The entire SWAT team was there, big lights and even a helicopter. Kurama stepped away from Hiei.

"You... you sold me... out?"

Guns were raised and Hiei dropped the pistol. Kurama was forced up against the wall and handcuffed. As green eyes clashed with red, they both looked towards where the mysterious Jester had been.

It was gone. Just as mysteriously as it had appeared.

XIV

A/N: Phew! Please, tell me if you like this idea! Was everyone In Character? Any OCCness? Did you like Yomi and Youko? Please, leave a little note! Thank you, thank you! I do love all of you!

-mia


	2. The Government vs The Anarchists

Signed Anonymous : The Government vs. The Anarchists

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Seriously though, please, if you read this, drop a review. Please. Oh man, at Lake George, ALL I thought about was what I could do with this fanfiction. I guess it's not a popular as I thought I would be... but what can I do, right? Read and Review!

I

Kurama fumed in a cell. His eyes were dark and his face just lacked his normal color. He was sitting on an uncomfortable mattress and the single lightbulb that gave him poor light.

_This wasn't supposed to happen!_

His slender, fair skinned hands clenched themselves into fists.

Kurama Shuiichi knew that Hiei would take jobs from the government. Odd jobs. Illegal jobs that if were exposed, would bring chaos down upon America. Hiei had "done away with" people who were causing a bit of an uprise for what some people would call terrorists, to prime ministers.

From what Hiei had told Kurama, some guy named Yusuke had been promoted all the way into the CIA. Then he became the Head of the CIA. The money for Hiei increased, but his missions left the United States and became international.

_But __**this**__? Betrayal?_

Hiei and Kurama had been best friend... since... forever.

_Why betray me __**now**_

II

Botan stumbled backwards, tears welling in her eyes.

_Oh shit... oh __**shit. **_

The bells on her Jester mask and hat jingled. _I can't breathe! Oh my God! I can't breathe! _Her head began to spin as she panicked. She tore her mask off, pulling out some stray blue hairs. She pulled out a cell phone.

"Youko!" Botan wheezed. "I can't breathe! I've been shot!"

She slouched on the brick wall.

"Botan! Be cool girl, I'm sending someone to get you. Be cool" The Ferry Girl let a few tears fall out of her eyes. "Are you cool?"

She coughed.

"Y-yeah. I'm c-c-cool."

The lights burned through the shadows. She scrambled away, nimble as a cat.

"Remember our back up plan?"

"I'm on it."

Botan snapped her phone shut and staggered over to the porthole. She had removed it to begin with. She eased herself down, placing her mask back on and hissing with pain. Her foot reached a rung and she pulled the cover over her, plunging herself into darkness.

III

"What the _**fuck, **_Yusuke?"

Hiei shoved the Head of the CIA into one of the walls of his office. The Mercenary quickly followed and pressed his two hands tightly against Yusuke's throat.

As the Head of the CIA began to turn purple, he kicked one of his legs out, hitting Hiei in the stomach. The Mercenary stumbled back, coughing and throwing up his right arm in front of his face.

Yusuke flew forward and knocked Hiei to the floor, falling with him. Yusuke was on top of Hiei Jaganshi. The Mercenary, wanting anything _**but **_to be pinned under the Head of the CIA, growled fiercely. His legs jerked up and bent at his knees, forcing the former Detective off of him.

Hiei was instantly on his feet and he pulled out his katana. The Head of the CIA's brow furrowed, and he dropped his offensive stance. Hiei didn't.

"I don't get you! I'm offering to pay top dollar for this hacker. I'm talking one and a half million dollars!" Hiei never wavered, his sword still pointed at Yusuke. "We need Kurama! It's important government business!"

Hiei's teeth looked like the fangs of a wolf.

"You can take your fucking government business and shot it up your as–"

The door opened, Mukuro standing in the doorway. She saw Hiei and took out her gun.

"Sir, put down your weapon!" Hiei glared at the woman. "I said, lower your weapon!"Hiei hesitated. Mukuro shot a round at the floor. "_**Lower your weapon!**_". Her brown eye burned with authority. "Lower the sword before I give you another hole to breathe out of."

The icy whisper made Hiei just a little bit nervous. He sheathed his katana and crossed his arms. Mukuro lowered her gun, letting out her breath and placing it back on her belt. Yusuke sat on his desk.

"Excuse me, Mukuro. I have a few more things to work out with my personal friend."

The Head of NSA waited for Yusuke to introduce them, but he never did.

"Sorry, but another video has been sent to our mainframe."

"So what? Anonymous can send off of their fucked up videos they want. It doesn't matter right now."

The Head of NSA suddenly let her shoulders lower. She looked tired and a bit older.

"No. This is one is different, Yusuke."

Yusuke bit his bottom lip.

"Fine." He turned to Hiei. "You stay here. I'm not done with you yet."

IV

Botan was glad that her mask served as a gas mask. And that her suit was rubber. She coughed as she sloshed through sewage. She pressed a switch on the side of the Jester's face. Instantly, the dark sewers lit up like Las Vegas as she activated the night-vision lens.

_Two left twice... then go straight for two entire turns... and then go right..._

She trembled as she tried to ignore the feeling of the dark on the back of her neck. She began to jog through the water. _Left. _She jogged a bit faster. _Left. _She broke into a sprint, her heart, her stomach, and her head throbbing. _One turn down. _The sewage splashed all up of her rubber covered legs. _Last turn. _When she reached the right turn, she darted down it. She ran and ran and ran until she came to a dead end.

She whirled around, tripping and falling against the wall. Her head smacked against the wall. The night-vision vanished. Her heart rate spiked and fumbled for her phone. She was just about to press send when the porthole opened, moonlight enveloping her.

"Ferry girl!"

Botan jerked her head up to see a fox mask staring back at her.

"Hey!"

She started to climb the ladder.

"Come on, hurry up."

Botan scrambled to the top, panting as she got out. She found herself wheezing in front of a white mini.

They were in some other alley way. The fox took off his mask, revealing the one and only Youko.

"Botan," The ferry girl looked up, "take off the wet suit."

V

Kurama laid back on the bed. _I blew it. I finally was contacted by Anonymous... and I __**blew **__it. _

He was itching to get his fingers on a keyboard. Even though he knew that Anonymous was above apologies and offerings. The Hacker stretched.

_Hiei really fucked this up..._

Kurama heard a loud clang on the metal bars. He jerked up to see his once best friend, Hiei Jaganshi.

"What do _you _want?" The Hacker made sure to make his voice sting more than salt water on an open wound. Hiei didn't say anything as he approached the door and pulled out long, thin metal instruments. He began to insert them into the door. The Hacker prickled. "What are you doing?"

His voice wasn't cold anymore, but now frail and a bit frightened, like a small child. Hiei grunted and yanked open the door.

"Breaking you out."

The Mercenary didn't give Kurama a chance to breathe before he grabbed the Hacker's skinny wrist and yanked.

They hurried down the dark corridors of the creepily empty CIA and NSA Headquarters.

"Hiei, they're going to catch us–"

The Mercenary pressed the Hacker against the wall, concealing the both of them in the shadows as two agents sprinted past them. After a few minutes of holding their breath, Hiei finally moved off of the Hacker.

"Quiet!" He wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "If we're going to get out of here, you just need to stay low, stay quiet, and follow me!"

He grabbed Kurama's wrist again and they were on the move. Into the radiator system. Hiei had a feeling that they would be able to get out that way.

He hoped so. Or else... they would both be screwed.

VI

"**As you can see, your precious President is under my hand."**

"Holy shit..." Yusuke's eyes were glued on the giant screen. "When did we receive this video?"

Mukuro's somber face flickered in the shadow.

"About four minutes ago."

An image of Koenma was on screen. He was fighting the doors. The scrambled voice of Anonymous chilled each agent to the very bone.

"**The United States is going to suffer. Just as all the other countries have had to suffer."** Koenma screamed, his voice not penetrating Anonymous's sound barrier. **"Just as they had to bleed." **The President of the United States scratched, pounded, and threw himself at the door. **"Just as they had to feel the pain." **Koenma sank to the ground. **"The misery." **His shoulders twitched, and his pixilated form shuddered. **"All the sins of mankind." **

The President began to cry.

The video flickered out to a cloaked man in black with a red background.

"**This is our call. Our call to all anarchists to rise." **The figure's hand rose. **"To join our legion. Our cause."**

The video abruptly ended. Mukuro barked out orders immediately.

"Rewind this video and replay it! I want it so taken apart that it's remains are no longer salvageable!"

VII

Botan unzipped the wet suit and wiggled it off of her body. The only thing under the suit was her panties. Nothing else.

Her arm jerked up to partially cover her bare chest. She kicked the suit off, letting Youko pick it up with gloved hands. He stuffed it in a box and slammed the lid down. Botan shivered in the night.

"Youko?" He looked over at her. "Can... I have something... to...?"

She trailed off, her face turning just as pink as her eyes. The young man smiled and dug in the back of the van. He tossed her a loose and baggy sweatshirt.

She pulled it on quickly and then stepped into the passengers seat of the car. Botan shivered and Youko pulled himself into the car. He turned on the heat.

"You did well." Botan pressed her hands up to the heaters. "Shame that Kurama couldn't be trusted."

The Ferry Girl sniffed and leaned her head against the window.

"He's very trustworthy."

Youko snorted, his green eyes locked on the road.

"You got shot at, and you still think he can be trusted?"

Botan's hand rubbed over her tender stomach. She was going to have a bad bruise in the morning.

"That wasn't a part of his plan. He came alone, and the man that took a shot at me was not a part of his plan." Her pink eyes narrowed. "The probability of that happening was one over seven-hundred and forty-three."

There was a long silence.

"Sleep." Youko's deep voice rumbled, making the Ferry Girl turn her head lazily. "It's going to be a while before I get you back to your penthouse. You need the sleep."

Her eyes fluttered shut, losing her consciousness to the whir of the wheels.

VIII

Kurama and Hiei pulled themselves up the vents. The Mercenary was under the Hacker. Kurama panted as he pulled himself up and onto a ledge. Hiei grunted and was helped up by his best friend.

"Hiei... I–"

"Baka." Hiei reached inside his jacket and pulled out a white map. He unrolled it and tried to push it onto the bottom of the silver vents. As he tried this, he hit the top of his head. "I never sold you out."

Kurama tried not to let surprise rise up onto his face.

"Then why did–"

"Urameshi decided to be a prick and follow me." He looked down a fork in the tubes and then his head snapped right back to the stolen blueprints. "I'd never sell you out." Hiei rolled up the map and tucked it into his breast pocket. "Go left."

Kurama began crawling left. That was when he heard voices. Kurama stopped, peering out of slits in the vents.

"Well, what the hell are we going to do now?"

Hiei and Kurama wedged themselves together so that they could both see out of the tiny little window. Yusuke's back was to them. The one-eyed woman was next to him.

"There isn't much we can do." She sighed and tossed her hair back. "They didn't make any demands of any sort." Her one hip stuck out as she only put her weight on her right foot. "We have to get the president out of terrorist hands."

The Head of the CIA watched a screen that the Hacker and Mercenary couldn't quite work into their view.

"Anonymous... we've only found two members... and we're not even sure if they really are involved or not."

"We've got Kurama Shuiichi, don't we?"

"Yeah..."

There was a long silence between the two.

"I'll go get him."

The leader of the NSA stalked off. Hiei frowned and shoved Kurama forward.

"Hurry up or we're both going to be stuck here for a long time."

Kurama quickly crawled, Hiei right behind him.

IX

Youko slowed to a stop. He sighed and looked over at his Ferry Girl. Her mouth was open slightly as she remained passed out in the car. He smiled slightly and quietly got out of the car.

As sly as a fox, he opened her door and took her into his arms as he would a child. Her neck was resting on his shoulder, her legs held in his arms.

"_Just to let you know, a new student is going to be joining our class tomorrow. I'm sure that you will treat her with the upmost respect." _

The silver headed man leaned his back against the elevator. He listened to the gears whirr as it pulled them up. When the doors opened, Youko was faced with a gorgeous display. Beige furniture with white walls. He walked over to her bed and placed her in it.

_A student, a football player, raised his hand as he chewed his gum._

"_What's the big deal? It's just a new senior."_

Satin sheets. Botan had grown attached to them once she had learned the luxury of having them. She moaned as Youko dragged the sheets up and over her body. She turned and grabbed a pillow, hugging it.

"_Yes, but this student is only eleven years old."_

Youko left without a word, letting his one and only Ferry Girl rest.

X

"Yusuke!" Mukuro ran back into the Headquarters of the CIA and NSA. "Urameshi!"

The raven haired man turned.

"What?"

"Kurama's gone! He's escaped!"

The Head of the CIA grimaced.

"Dammit Hiei..."

XI

Hiei and Kurama kicked out the vent. They found themselves on the street, in the cold, in the dark. The Mercenary quickly pulled Kurama into a brisk walk.

"Hiei, what are we going to do now?"

The Mercenary remained silent. He had dealt with near death situations before. But the government... it was a dangerous ball game. He stayed out of politics and all of their traps. But now it was chasing him.

_I don't know._

As that thought crossed Hiei's mind, goose-bumps raised on his arms. That had never happened before.

_I actually... do no know._

XII

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Please, if you read, review. Oh, and about Botan being with the "bad" guys and Hiei being with the "good" guys, yeah that was on purpose. In a lot of AU stories, Hiei is the bad guy. So... I decided that Botan shouldn't be left out of all the action.

-mia

p.s. I promise that you won't be disappointed with this story! Please review!


	3. Living Dead

Signed Anonymous : Living Dead

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Please, review if you read! I love them!

I

"_Hello." A little girl was standing out in the front of the classroom. Her pink eyes tried to look out into the classroom of seniors, but they quickly focused back on the floor. "M-my name Botan Enma." She bowed her head. "It's nice to meet you."_

Pink eyes opened. The Ferry Girl rolled over on the bed and felt around for her cell phone.

Her slender hands grabbed it, flipping it open and squinting at the screen. It was eight thirty. In the morning.

"Ugh..."

The ferry girl shivered and tugged the blankets around her. She massaged her temples and took deep breaths. The bones in her body cracked as she got up and shuffled on the carpet to the kitchen. She hissed when her toes hit the freezing tile.

Her eyes drifted to a note on the refrigerator.

_**Botan,**_

_**I'll buy you breakfast. Come to the diner at nine. It's the Stardust Diner.**_

_**Youko**_

The Ferry Girl blinked.

"That's in like... thirty minutes!"

II

"I can't wear this! It's stolen!"

Hiei rolled his eyes and yanked the sweatshirt over the Hacker's head.

"Hn."

They were in an alley. It was eight fifty in the morning. They had been up all night, running. Running away from the government. They had both seen enough movies to know that it was near impossible to succeed.

Kurama's stomach growled. Hiei's black eyebrows raised and he smirked. The Hacker chuckled.

"Sorry. I haven't had dinner or breakfast."

Hiei nodded and turned Kurama around. He began to braid his hair.

"This is the least I can do for now." He quickly finished the braid and pulled makeup out of a pocket on the inside of his jacket. Kurama had to turn around again and Hiei swabbed black eyeshadow on this fingers. "I haven't done this in ages."

Kurama's green eyes stared at Hiei's intensely focused face as his index finger pushed down under his eyes. Creating black rings. He then lightly applied the black around his cheeks, chin, and lips.

"You're giving me a five o'clock shadow?"

Hiei nodded, wiping off his hands.

"It makes anyone look about ten years older."

The Mercenary stepped back, looking at his work. He then turned and began to walk. Kurama followed him.

"What about you?" The Hacker struggled to keep up with Hiei's brisk pace. "They'll know who you are. That guy... Yusuke... he _**knows **_you."

Hiei's eyes landed on a shimmering sign in the morning sunlight. The Stardust Diner. He nodded his head towards the establishment.

"I've got nothing to worry about." His dark crimson eyes were cold and weathered. The eyes of a killer. "I could bring down CIA with the information I know." He pushed open the door, letting Kurama go ahead of him. "They need me."

They sat down at a booth. The chairs were a fake red leather. It squeaked whenever you moved. Hiei and Kurama picked up menus. The two companions were silent as they looked through the selections. Kurama's green eyes strayed from his menu... just for a moment... but it was enough.

He looked past Hiei and at the face in the next booth.

All the air in his lungs left in a _whoosh. _His heart stopped. His eyes watered.

There... sitting across from him... was his brother...

_But that's impossible... he's dead..._

III

Botan took the world's fastest shower. She quickly dried her hair and ran out into the cool morning air. She slipped on her bra and underwear, followed by tan khakis and a white tank top. She grimaced as she dragged a brush through her soaking hair and tied it up in a sloppy bun.

With a quick glance in the mirror, Botan was out the door.

She yawned as she quickly walked down the street. She checked her watch. It was just a little past nine. _Crap. I'm late._

The Ferry Girl broke out into a jog. She almost hit the door as she pulled it open, chest heaving.

Her pink eyes relaxed when she saw Youko and Yomi sitting in a booth. She took a deep breath and walked casually over to their table.

"You're late." Youko smiled. Him and Yomi both stood, smiling. "It's good to see you again."

Botan gave him a warm hug, kissing his cheek.

"It's been too long, Youko. I was getting a bit bored at Lake George."

Yomi kissed her chastely on the lips.

"We know." He offered her a seat across the two of them. "We've missed the sound of your voice."

The Ferry Girl smiled. She sat down and so did the two older men. She drank the tea that was already ordered for her.

"So... what's this 'end of the world' plot that's going down? Why hasn't it hit the media yet?"

Youko's face darkened.

"The government doesn't want it to get out." The waitress brought toast, smiling at Youko and Yomi. "My brother was brought in last night... but now he's escaped."

Botan's eyebrows shot up.

"Kurama?" She tucked a stray blue lock behind her ear. "How did he escape from the CIA?"

The three associates leaned in, lowering their voices. Yomi frowned, his unseeing eyes angry and worried.

"We have a constant feed of the cameras and phones of all the CIA agents." He took a breath. "Judging from the Head of the CIA, some sort of mercenary got him out."

Botan tilted her head to the side.

"Mercenary? But the government does not deal with those sort of people."

Youko shook his head.

"That's what we thought. But this guy... he's important to them. The Head made it very clear not to arrest or even wound this guy. All he wants is my brother, and I'm not about to let that happen."

A bubble of warmth burst in Botan's chest. She loved how Youko still looked after his family, no matter how much distance had grown between them.

"Well, where is he now?"

They all sat back in their chairs.

"Actually, he's right behind you."

IV

Yusuke swore under his breath as he gazed helplessly around the streets of Washington.

"We need him." Mukuro and a small team of men panted behind him, having just run about six miles though the city, searching for the Hacker. "Christ! Where the _fuck _is he?"

Mukuro narrowed her eye.

"Maybe you'd like to tell us about this Hiei Jaganshi, Urameshi." Her eye was a hot coal. "He's a criminal. Yet we are not allowed to harm him." He wouldn't look her in the eye. "Why is he so important?"

The Head of the CIA's jaw clenched.

"I can not disclose that information." His brown eyes were aflame. "All you need to know is that he is a professional. He's a professional hit man, and he knows how to disappear."

Yusuke ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes squeezing shut.

"_Fuck!_"

V

Hiei saw Kurama quickly bow his head and hide his face. The Mercenary put down his menu, hissing through his teeth.

"_Kurama, __**what**__ are you doing?"_

The Hacker sniffed, and Hiei froze when he saw the man wipe at his eyes.

"N-nothing." A waiter appeared. "It's nothing. I'm just being stupid."

The look on Kurama's face was not irrational or stupidity. It was a mixture of fear and grief. But it would have to wait. Hiei turned to the teenager.

"I'll have scrambled eggs with rye toast."

Kurama drank a slug of his water.

"Chicken caesar wrap."

The boy left. Hiei's trained eyes never left his best friend's face.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell." He drank his orange juice. "What just happened?"

Kurama had to bite down a hiccup.

"D-don't turn around... but..." He quickly drank more water when he felt the water rise to his eyes. "I... I... I see my brother... sitting in the booth behind you."

Hiei had to fight down the urge to shiver.

"That can't be true. You're brother had been dead for... six years..."

Kurama's chest was rising and falling quicker with each passing second.

"_Then __**you **__tell me __**why **__he is drinking tea behind you!"_

Hiei frowned. He knew about Kurama's brother dying. He hadn't known him, but he was almost certain that the Hacker did not hallucinate. When he had first met him, Hiei did a full background check on him. He hadn't even had anti-depressants during that time period.

_If he's not irrational..._

Hiei took out a small mirror. He placed it at the table and tilted it so he was looking behind him.

What he saw... he almost could not accept.

He saw the young man that was in all those pictures around Kurama's house. He saw him wearing the MIT college shirt. Smiling. The same long silver hair.

"No... this is impossible."

VI

Botan had to stop herself from turning around.

"Wait... and the shrimp that's with him is the–"

"Mercenary." Youko nodded. He cleared his throat. "But this isn't the most important news."

Plates stacked with pancakes arrived. Yomi continued Youko's thoughts as Botan licked her lips and began to cut the fluffy treats.

"The President of the United States is being held hostage."

It took a few seconds for the message to click. Botan's fork dropped.

"_**What?**_" She blinked rapidly. "That's impossible! There's no way that not a word leaked ou–"

"He's trapped inside the Oval Office at the White House." Youko said gravely. "The NSA and the CIA think it's _us_."

Botan had to stop herself from slamming her fists down on the table.

"Anonymous would_ never _do that! Government is off limits!"

Yomi's face was dark.

"Someone... either one of ours gone rogue, or some other hot shot, is framing us." His head bowed. "They copied our style of videos, and that's all they need in order to think that it us Anonymous."

The Ferry Girl was beginning to panic. She tried to stop her breathing from becoming shallow and quick, but it wasn't working.

"H-how... w-we can't..."

Yomi gulped down his water.

"Calm down." His eyes were stormy. "If we panic, then we die." Botan nodded, holding her breath, her eyes glassy. "Do you remember the video we made?"

Botan's pink eyes flickered with a fearful fascination.

"The Broadcast?"

Youko nodded.

"We are going to run it, nationwide, tonight."

The Ferry Girl trembled.

"Oh God..." She lost her appetite. "What are we going to do?"

Yomi gazed out of the diner. The White House loomed in the distance.

"We're going to rescue the President."

Youko's voice lowered, causing Botan to get a chill up and down her spine.

"And we're going to catch the ones who did it." A cloud moved in front of the sun, making Washington D.C. fall into darkness. "We're going to make them pay."

VII

Koenma felt his stomach growl. His eyes were still red and his nose was stuffy. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this... no idea whatsoever.

"Please... God..."

The intercom flickered to life. He heard his wife.

"_**Who are you?" **_Koenma's head pricked up. _**"L-let me g-g-go!" **_He heard light pounds. Ayame was trying to get out of their bedroom. _**"Koenma! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP!" **_

Her voice died into sobs. Koenma writhed on the floor, tears streaming down his face. He was biting his knuckles to keep himself from hyperventilating. His eyes squeezed themselves shut as he shuddered.

"_STOP IT!" _He shouted to no one. He had no idea if They were listening. _"Please... stop..."_

VIII

Hiei and Kurama ate their food. They were both chewing when a woman walked into the diner. The first thing that made Hiei stare just a bit too long was her blue hair. But that wasn't it. It was the way she walked.

She held herself very straight. Her pink eyes passed over him before staring just a bit above him. He used the mirror to watch as the two men behind him stood. The blind man and Kurama's brother.

She kissed the brother on the cheek, and the blind man on the lips.

They all obviously knew each other very well.

"No..."

Hiei snapped the mirror shut. Kurama was staring at the woman too.

"What is it?"

Kurama stopped their waiter and asked for two more glasses of water. He closed his eyes.

"She's... I know her..." Hiei waited for him to continue. "Her name is... Botan Enma..." Tears actually fell. He quickly wiped them away with the back of his sleeve. The circles under his eyes were starting to run and smear away. "She... she was one of my brother's dearest friends..."

Hiei felt his world shift.

"What happened to her?"

Kurama's green eyes met the crimson pools of the Mercenary.

"She burned to death. She was only fifteen years old..."

_She died with Kurama's brother..._

Hiei put down his fork. He wasn't hungry anymore.

_What are all these dead people doing here?_

He threw some money down on the table. He grabbed Kurama's arm and pulled him out of the diner.

"We have to leave." They burst through the door. "We have to keep on moving..."

Hiei looked over his shoulder. Only once. To make sure that he wasn't going insane. When he did, his eyes locked with the woman's. She was turned, spine twisted, and was facing him. Her blue hair was starting to fall out of her bun.

_Who are you?_

They were both thinking the same thing. The clouds moved, and the sunlight poured through the windows. The color in her eyes exploded.

_Who are you?_

Time stood still. And all that existed was them.

Hiei Jaganshi felt his lungs shrinking. She was... there were no words... to describe the aura she gave off.

The clouds moved again, and darkness fell. The spell was broken. She turned, her back facing him. Hiei's legs began to move again.

The Mercenary and the Hacker jogged down the street, panting. Kurama could not stop the tears of the past. He leaned against the brick wall of an apartment complex.

"Oh God..." His eyes closed, black lines running down from them. "Christ..."

Hiei wanted to keep on moving. Before any of them came out of the diner. Especially the woman.

"Come on." Hiei pulled out a cloth from his jacket. "Clean up your face. We're leaving."

They were on the run. Again. Looking for a safe enough place to hide. Even if it was just for a night. They needed to stop moving.

_But we can't. _Every time a car honked, Kurama flinched. Whenever a helicopter flew overhead, Hiei moved under a building. _Eyes are everywhere._

IX

"My brother is in danger. And so is his friend." Youko folded his hands in his lap as they watched Kurama leave. "I need you to make sure that nothing happens to them. We'll try and find these posers who are messing with the President before anything worse can happen."

Botan turned back around.

"I don't like the short one." She sipped her tea. "He was the one who shot at me."

Yomi frowned.

"That may be so, but he's probably important."

Youko looked at the ceiling in thought.

"You know... you should probably warn them tonight. Follow them. Use a mask, but not the Jester. I don't want you getting shot." He smiled humorlessly. "Tell Kurama that I'm looking over him."

Botan stood.

"Of course."

She bowed slightly, walking away. Yomi's eyes were moving in the direction of the sounds of her footsteps.

"She's still the eleven year old girl that I remember." The blind man sighed. "God I love her."

Youko smiled.

"So do I."

They finished breakfast, talking of plans to find the team of hackers that framed them.

X

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, but please, I LOVE to hear from you guys! Leave a note!

-mia


	4. Math Against Sword

Signed Anonymous : Math Against Sword

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. But please, if you read this, REVIEW! It lets me know how I am doing lol. Okay, so yeah. Next installment of Signed Anonymous begins.

I

Hiei yanked open the door of a warehouse. The Hacker immediately sank to the floor, his head hitting the back of the hard wall.

"God dammit." Hiei locked the doors and began to check all the windows. His black jacket was silent even as it moved. Hiei leaned against the door, sighing. "Christ, that was too close."

Kurama hiccuped.

"I think my five o'clock shadow is running..."

Hiei let out a grunt that could have been a laugh. The sun was just beginning to set, but there was never a curfew for the American government. The Mercenary had no idea where they were, but to him, that was a good thing at the moment. His red eyes closed.

"We're fine for now. I think... we might have to get out of Washington tomorrow."

The two friends were silent, and that was when the clicks of heels could be heard.

"_**Funny, I disagree." **_Kurama and Hiei jumped. The shadows suddenly seemed more sinister than ever. _**"Now... don't shoot," **_The speaker stepped out of the shadows. They were wearing a black suit and a fox mask. _**"I'm just here to help."**_

II

Botan hissed as she wrapped up her chest in tight bindings. Her hands tugged it tight as she tied the knots. She took a deep breath. _Christ I can barely breathe... _Next came the fencing clothing. Her hands picked up a suit.

"Italian. Nice one, Youko."

The Ferry Girl looked into the mirror inside her van. Once she put on the mask, she would be indistinguishable as a male or female. The true essence of being Anonymous. The Ferry Girl remembered the one girl who was in Anonymous... she hadn't worn a disguise, and was found because of her cup size and the beauty mark on her left breast.

_As they say... shit happens. _

It sucked to lose a great member like that...

The Ferry Girl opened the car door, slipping on the mask. She jogged over to the warehouse, smiling as she climbed onto the roof. The shadows welcomed her with open arms. And who was Botan to deny them?

III

_Teacher were intimidated by the young scholar, to say the least. The main reason she simply soared past all grades was her math. Botan could decipher all sorts of codes, equations. Numbers lay like lovers for her. _

_But... for all her knowledge, it was not surprising that she was not exactly accepted. She intimidated the students as well. _

_One day, while walking down the halls, Botan got lost. Her pink eyes jumped with anxiety, being bumped into and knocked around. She saw a football player, and she tugged on his jersey. _

"_Excuse me, mister?" The boy turned, his friends lips curling into sneers. "Um... do you know where Mr. Boyle's classroom is?"_

_He smiled charmingly. _

"_See that hallway, down the way?" Botan looked and nodded, smiling. "Just go down there, and it's the last door on the left."_

_Her happiness shimmered as she hurried down the corridor, not hearing their snickers. That was how she found herself standing in front of a storage closet. She put her books down and took deep breaths, fighting down the urge to cry._

_She was about to give up all hope entirely when she heard a soft voice._

"_Excuse me?" She turned, wiping her eyes. "Is anyone there?"_

_Botan nodded. _

"_It's... It's Botan Enma." She squinted until she realized that the boy who was talking to her was blind. She flushed, embarrassed. "I'm lost."_

_The boy tilted his head to the side, his long dark hair falling in front of his face. _

"_Where do you have to go?"_

_The little girl walked up to him, and he followed her with his ears. _

"_To Mr. Boyle's class."_

_He smiled. _

"_Funny, me too." He offered his hand. Botan gazed at it, taking it. "I'll take you there."_

IV

Hiei unsheathed his katana.

"So, you're back." His eyes were cold as they tried to pierce through the porcelain mask. "I thought I got you in the alley."

The fox bowed, their movement graceful and precise.

"_**Lucky for you, I'm not that easy to kill." **_The fox stepped forward. Hiei moved his katana, warning them to keep their distance. _**"I see that you still are a bit wary, which is just peculiar seeing as **_**you **_**were the one who shot **_**me.**_**" **_

Kurama blinked.

"You are the Judge?"

The fox turned to the Hacker.

"_**I am." **_

Hiei stepped forward, sword still pointed at the Judge's chest.

"What do you want?"

The fox had turned to Hiei slowly. He imagined that the man behind the mask was glaring at him.

"_**Well, I wanted to induct Kurama into Anonymous, but you got in the way of that." **_The fox turned to the Hacker. _**"You're very lucky. Anonymous still wants you, and we need you in this time of crisis."**_

Kurama forgot about the eyeshadow running down his face and how he had seen his brother just a few hours ago.

"Time of crisis?"

"_**President Enma has been taken hostage, and Anonymous is being blamed for it and is currently being hunted down by the NSA." **_The fox rubbed its arms, as if chilled by the thought. _**"As you know, Anonymous rarely involves itself in political affairs, and never against the **_**President.**_**"**_

Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"How can we trust you? I don't know who Anonymous is, like Kurama does. I need proof, and not something found on some stupid website!"

The fox placed its hands on its hips.

"_**Proof, Mr. Jaganshi?" **_Hiei's heart jumped. _How does he know my name? __**"The proof that you want you will never find as long as you keep on convincing yourself that the entire world is against you." **_The fox shook its head. _**"The truth is, Anonymous wants to help you, so you can help us."**_

Hiei moved forward.

"And if I don't believe you?"

He flickered forward, but he was stopped, his sword deflected. Kurama let out a shout while Hiei glared in silence. The fox had... pulled what looked like small little swords from a black belt. They had handles, and might have been daggers.

His sword was currently held between the two.

"_**It's not wise to challenge me, sir." **_The fox pushed him away. _**"I implore you to reconsider you actions."**_

Hiei shook his head.

"I'm not the type to just trust anyone."

The fox slipped into an offensive stance.

"_**I'm not just anyone."**_

They both charged, a battle begun.

V

"_So, how do you like our school so far, Botan?"_

_The blue haired girl sighed. _

"_It's okay." The blind young man edged her on. "I... I don't have any friends, to be honest."_

_They arrived at the door. _

"_Here we are." The boy knocked. "I'm Yomi."_

_Botan rolled the name over on her tongue._

"_Yomi..."_

Botan thought of this when she pulled out the small daggers. Anything to protect Anonymous. She could not believe that Hiei was such a brash man, but as she deflected his sword, she realize that he was incredibly logical.

_Honestly, why trust someone who you have no idea who they are?_

But, he was going to have to squash his logic when it came to trust. His relationship with Anonymous was about to become like that of a host and a parasite. One needing the other... in a horrible and crude way.

Botan gripped the small daggers tightly by their handles. _Just remember what you say, Botan. Remember his style. _

Hiei charged, his left foot already showing its dominance. The Ferry Girl grinned, already aware of what Hiei Jaganshi was about to do.

VI

Light flickered in the abyss of darkness. A man stood.

"How is the President?"

A voice answered.

"Good. He's crying, but all his stats are normal."

The man smiled, his teeth shining like a wolf's fangs in the moonlight.

"Okay. Let's move to England."

VII

Hiei dropped to the left, ready to cut off the mask.

He was met with the dagger. His red eyes froze when he realized that the fox had predicted his attack.

"How... that's impossible! I have my own style!"

The fox stared at him, the mask mocking him.

"_**Your style has nothing to do with it." **_A strange electronic chuckle came from the mask. _**"I've studied you when you spar. Your 'style' is easy to predict though simple math equations and probability."**_

Hiei's eyes widened.

"Math?"

"_**I'm a math genius. Everything you do, everything anyone does, is all part of their equation. Yours, no matter how unique you think it is, can be solved."**_

Hiei stuck again. It was blocked.

"Hn. You're not an experienced fighter."

He could tell by her movements that she had never fought before. How the fox jerked and was not covering all his weak points. But still... Hiei could not land scratch on the creature.

"_**This is true." **_The fox held up the weapons. _**"I have only used these three times, and just for intimidation." **_The fox spun on knife around its finger. _**"But... even if I am inexperienced, math comes out on top."**_

Hiei dislocated his arms.

"Math does not overcome instinct."

His arms swung out wildly, surprising the fox. His sword cut the fox's right arm. The fox flinched and hissed, shaking its arm.

"_**Ow! What the–"**_

Hiei smirked.

"I can dislocate my limbs. It gives them better reach and more flexibility."

The fox stepped back.

"_**Dislocation of the limbs." **_Hiei's hands gripped his katana. _**"It must be very painful... that is why you never train like that." **_The fox brandished the daggers with confidence, but Hiei could tell that it was more wary this time. _**"It's your backup plan... your hidden talent..." **_The fox began to back step, circling the Mercenary. _**"Very impressive."**_

Hiei jumped into the air, bringing his arms above his head at a sickening angle. The fox froze. Hiei brought the katana down. At the last possible second, the two small daggers flew up, protecting the fox.

Hiei grunted and flew back. He disappeared into the shadows. The fox flinched. Its hand moved up to the side of the mask, to click a button. Before it could do so, Hiei sliced down the back of the fox.

Kurama watched, speechless as the Judge fell.

"Hiei! Stop it! What are you doing?"

The Mercenary took a deep, slightly shuddering breath. _Damn... I got to slow down... I haven't had a challenge in a while..._

That was when Hiei got the wind knocked out him.

VIII

Yusuke sighed. He sat in NSA, trying to clear his thoughts. But, with all the people running around, trying to desperately find members from Anonymous. The Head of the CIA groaned.

"Where's a ransom note? Something... anything?"

The giant computer screen flickered. Mukuro, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all sat up in their chairs.

"_**Good evening, people of the CIA and NSA." **_It was the tuxedo, arms crossed behind its back with no head. The first Anonymous icon. _**"It has come to our unfortunate attention that a misunderstanding between us has occurred. It seems that you think that it is us that have trapped the President in his own oval office." **_

Mukuro bristled like a cat.

"How did they know about the President?"

"_**Anonymous is above political affairs, and we are willing to help you help the President of the United States."**_

The screen flashed into a white dot.

"_**We'll await your response. Choose your answer wisely... we are waiting..."**_

IX

"_So, you're a math nut, right?"_

_The tall and handsome Youko gazed down at Botan, who was trying hard not to turn red. _

"_Y-yeah. It's my thing."_

_Youko smiled and then turned to his laptop. _

"_I have a mathematical puzzle for you to solve. It's very hard, and even some of the smartest men could not solve it. I can not, so I'd like to see if you can."_

_Botan took a look a the screen, and then sat down in Youko's chair. Youko, Student Council President, turned to Yomi, whispering. _

"_She's never going to be able to solve it. I don't care how smart you think she is."_

_Yomi shrugged. _

"_Hey, you never know."_

"_Bingo."_

_Youko turned. _

"_What did you say?"_

_Botan turned in the chair. Her blue hair had been tied back in a braid, her pink eyes staring down Youko._

"_I'm done. Are you sure you're talking about the right puzzle? This one is really easy."_

_The President picked up the computer. The screen blinked, a red caption reading COMPLETE flashing on the screen. _

"_I'll be damned... she broke a sample firewall to Knox..."_

Botan hissed. Her arm stung, but it was nothing compared to what her back felt like. She growled in anger. _What a... dirty... plain... _She was simply shuddering with rage that some mercenary overcame simple math.

Kurama was saying something, but the blood pounding in Botan's ears crashed over his voice. _How dare he turn his back on me!_

The Ferry Girl reached around her back and brought out a rope. She whipped it around, numbers flickering before her eyes.

The rope flew out and wrapped around Hiei's waist. With one mighty tug, the Mercenary was brought down to the ground with a sickening thump. The Ferry Girl coughed and staggered over to Hiei Jaganshi.

"_**Never turn your back on your enemy, baka."**_

Hiei wheezed on the ground. Botan took the rope and promptly tied his arms behind his back. She pulled him so he was sitting and dragged him over to pole, letting him lean against it. When she stepped back and looked at him, she realized that there was tears in his eyes. From the lack of oxygen, no doubt.

"_**I'm done screwing around, Hiei Jaganshi. Frankly, I don't give a damn if you listen to me or not, but I know that your friend Kurama will." **_The Ferry Girl let out a deep breath, calming herself. _**"Kurama, your talents are special, and Anonymous is going to work to find the true identities of those responsible for this. Are you in?"**_

Kurama nodded, a bit weakly.

"I am." He sighed with relief. "What do you want me to do?"

Botan smiled behind the mask.

"_**Anonymous has a safe house in Washington D. C. I'd like to take the two of you there. Inside you will find all the materials you need to start your work."**_

Hiei growled, the sound deep and guttural.

"Untie me. Now."

Botan looked at Hiei through the mask. His cheeks were flushed with anger, his hair tossed about.

"_**I don't think so. You've earned a time out."**_

The Ferry Girl picked up his katana, savoring his hiss as she ran her gloved fingers over the blade.

She tugged on the rope, making Hiei stand. She pulled it, as if she were walking a dog. Kurama only stared and followed as the Ferry Girl opened the door to the warehouse, into the dark streets of Washington D.C.

"_**Follow me, Kurama, and all your questions will be answered."**_

Kurama stood in the doorway of the damp and cold warehouse. He stared out after the fox who was currently leading Hiei through the streets. He shook himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He jogged to catch up with the Judge.

X

A/N: That's about it. Thanks for reading. Please review! Did you like it? I want to know!

-mia


	5. The Ferry Girl

Signed Anonymous : The Ferry Girl

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Even though this is not as popular as my other stories, I am going to continue with it because I love it too much to let it die. Please read and Review!

I

Yusuke slept in the NSA headquarters. His hair was beginning to get greasy from his lack of showering. He knew he was going to smell bad in the morning, but he didn't care. His head rested on his arms, and for a moment... all was still. It was three in the morning... and all was as it should be.

"Yusuke! Yusuke!" The Head of the CIA groaned, growling. _This is __**not **__happening. _"**Urameshi!**"

Yusuke snarled as he glared daggers at Kazuma Kuwabara's face.

"_**WHAT?**_"

The intern narrowed his eyes.

"There's a new video being launched nationwide. It just finished a few minutes ago."

Yusuke's back straightened while his heart leaped up to his throat.

"_What?_" He grabbed Kuwabara's collar, shaking him violently. "Under whose jurisdiction? We are **not **ready to go public with our current situation!"

The intern sighed, blowing air onto Yusuke's face.

"The video is not ours. It's protected by a code we can't crack." Yusuke released him, blinking. His day was going from crappy to total shit. "Come with me, sir."

II

Kurama fell down on the couch, savoring its soft and warm texture. Hiei was not as cheery as his Hacker friend, seeing as he was still tied up and being led into the house by the fox. He saw the blood dripping from the fox's back.

"You might want to get the cut cleaned." The Mercenary's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "It might get infected."

He was pulled roughly into the room, the fox kicking the door shut. The house itself was two stories, tucked away in the middle of D.C. He grunted as the fox clicked the lock. A pad emerged from under what Hiei had _thought _was a light switch. The fox pressed a few buttons, and an artificial voice echoed throughout the house.

"_**Defense system activated."**_

The fox tossed the rope down, touching its arm and back. It pulled its gloved fingers back, staring at it through the mask.

"Excuse me." Kurama kicked out his feet, bringing himself into a seated position. "What exactly... what do you want me to do?"

"_**Anonymous will send someone to tell you exactly what we need. There is a laptop in the cabinet over there." **_The fox motioned to a wooden cabinet by a large television. _**"Stored in the files are the videos by the imposter who is imitating Anonymous and a message from Anonymous to you." **_Hiei watched as the fox brought its arm under a light. _**"Anything you can find on the imposter video will be useful, so record it carefully."**_

The Mercenary gritted his teeth and winced inwardly as he silently dislocated his shoulders, popping them out of his sockets. The rope slid off of him, and he quickly ridded himself of the pesky binds that trapped his wrists together.

He popped his right arm back in, but he couldn't quite gt his left shoulder to cooperate.

"Ugh." The two others turned to the short Mercenary. "What do I do?"

The fox's head lowered, and Hiei imagined that whomever was lurking behind the mask was looking at his left shoulder, hanging at his side. It moved towards him, his katana still at its side.

"_**Just lay low. We really were not counting on you being involved." **_Two gloved hands took a hold of his shoulder, tracing his the shoulder blade. _**"You can protect Kurama, though I'm sure I didn't have to tell you to do that." **_A strange electronic laugh rose into the air. Hiei was still wondering why he hadn't shaken it off of him. Oh. Right. His arm was dead. _**"We have stored plenty of food in the kitchen and basement. There is only one bedroom, two bathrooms, and an indoor gym."**_

With an creepily calculated jerk and push, the fox fixed the Mercenary's shoulder. He hissed, closing his eyes. He rotated his shoulder, savoring the lack of a shooting pain. The fox stepped back, laying Hiei's katana on the floor. Like it was calling a temporary truce. Kurama had gotten up and had the laptop in his hands.

"Will you come back?"

The fox was already kicking back a rug to reveal a porthole. Leading to... the sewers. He pulled the cover off, a musty smell flooding the room.

"_**I may." **_Its shoulders were touching the carpeted floor. _**"Urgent business with Anonymous and the Ferry Girl must be taken care of first. Until then, may fortune follow you." **_Hiei and Kurama watched as the fox began to pull the cover back over the hole. _**"Bingo."**_

With a short little yank, the fox disappeared as the porthole was sealed.

III

Botan mewled. For a few terrifying moments, she was in pure darkness. Her hands practically burned as they shook, trying desperately to find the night-vision switch on her mask. Finally... the green light was her guide.

She walked through the sewers, in no hurry. The Ferry Girl smiled as she thought of Kurama. _He's grown so much since I last saw him. _She sighed. _Maybe he'll prove to be just as good as his brother. _

Her shoulder brushed the wall, making her double over. Her fingers squeezed her arm, blood pushing itself out from beneath her skin. After catching her breath, it brought on another series of thoughts.

_Hiei Jaganshi. Hiei Jaganshi... what are we going to do with __**him? **_She found the opening. She began to climb the rungs of the ladder. _Instinctual... cocky... and deadly. _Botan closed her eyes and summoned her strength as she pushed up the porthole cover. _It's disappointing that we didn't discover him sooner. Anonymous would have put him to real work. _

Youko said that his brother smart. More cautions than Youko himself. That was the reason why Hiei was allowed to continue. If Kurama trusted him, than he must by a great and smart man. _Plus, Kurama could always use the extra protection. _

Even though her lips were covered by thick porcelain, she could feel the fresh air wash over her face as she burst through the porthole. Botan gasped as the cool air hit the gash on her back. She scrambled up and onto the wet pavement.

Botan ripped off the fox mask, taking in real oxygen through her mouth. Her delicate hands pulled on the brick walls, trying to steady herself. She began to stagger, out into the streets of Washington D.C., thinking about how to convince the CIA and NSA that it was not Anonymous who was attacking the nation.

She flipped open her cell phone.

"Youko?"

"Botan."

"Your brother and his guard are secure and well. I've been scratched, but I can take care of it."

The other line crackled with white noise.

"Good. The video is loaded and complete with your personal firewall attached. It's going to run at three thirty-two in the morning."

"Terrific. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"See you."

IV

Yusuke stared at Mukuro, who was currently watching the door to a secure room. Two interns were sent in to watch the video.

They hadn't come out yet.

The door finally opened, and the two interns, one man and one woman, stepped out. They looked a bit dazed, but quickly snapped back to focus as Mukuro marched up to them.

"Well? What is it?"

The woman blinked.

"What was what?"

The man let out a nervous chuckle.

"Christ, ma'am, why are you so tense?"

Yusuke shivered, his blood cooling at a rapid rate. _Just what was on that video?_

V

Kurama's knees went weak, making him fall, the back of his head hitting the couch. Hiei's muscles jerked at the Hacker's clumsiness.

"What happened?"

Kurama closed his eyes, a shaking smile emerging onto his face. Hiei could only stare, slowly approaching his good friend. He waited for the Hacker to say something. Anything.

"The... the fox... it said that... that it was going to take care of business with the _Ferry Girl._"

Hiei shrugged.

"So?"

Kurama snorted.

"So? So that's _**amazing.**_" Kurama quickly flipped the laptop open, grinning as he opened the two files on the computer. He minimized them, opening up a link to the internet. "Wow, Hiei you really need to get out more."

The Mercenary rolled his eyes, falling back onto the couch, looking over at the screen.

"Whatever. All this computer shit is dumb."

Kurama let air hiss out of the cracks of his teeth.

"It's not _shit, _Hiei. It's important!" He opened up a website, typing in the password that permitted him to enter. "The Ferry Girl is an internet myth."

Hiei relaxed against the cushions.

"What, like the deliverer of souls? Guiding them through the River Styx?"

Kurama clapped his hands together.

"Exactly. Except, to the Underground, she corresponds with Anonymous. The Ferry Girl is the angel that has helped Anonymous since the beginning." Images popped up. Kurama opened one file. "This one was drawn by a friend of mine, going by the name of The Simulator."

On the screen was a sketch of a black haired woman with tips of red on her hair. Her wings were pure white, and the tips of her fingers and toes dissolved into wires.

"Interesting." Hiei frowned. "Anything else?"

Kurama flipped through more pictures.

"All of them are pretty much the same... but this one. This one is what everyone looks at."

On the screen were two men. They wore suits, the same suit that the fox wore. Their faces were smudged. However, in between the two was a little girl. Young. Probably nine or ten years old. She had short blue hair, and her one hand extended forward. A digital code was inscribed in a seemingly mirage of an orb. Her face was gone, no features except for lips. Lips that were curved upwards in a slight smile.

"This one... this one is different."

Kurama nodded, excited as Hiei finally became involved with the internet world.

"Yes. It appeared one day, under no name, but heavily encrypted. It's impossible to steal. But... what really grabs everyone... is what the orb says."

Red eyes squinted at the screen, the laptops whir seeping into his ears.

"It's just numbers. There aren't any words at all."

Once again, Kurama sighed.

"It's the original computer language. You know, 001 and all. Zeros and ones." Hiei only blinked. "Okay, whatever. Anyway, it's like a language for technology all its own. And it's the make up of this orb in the picture."

His finger pressed against the screen.

"A team of Hackers translated the orb, and it left a message." Hiei crossed his arms, refusing to ask what it said. "It says: I am the Ferry Girl, Guide to the World Beyond."

VI

Botan entered her apartment. With a flick of a switch, the lights burned on. She kicked off her shoes, dropping her bag which held her mask and gloves inside. Her feet dragged as she entered the white bathroom.

She took off the suit. Her fingers tightened around the tie, yanking it out. Her mouth opened in a silent scream of relief as the bindings fell from her body. Her lungs expanded, her breasts aching.

Pink eyes stared at the mirror, looking at the thin line of blood on her arm. She then turned around. Her back was a bigger problem.

The cut was long, and just keep enough to be a possible candidate for infection. _Stupid Mercenary. _Botan unscrewed a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Closing her eyes, she poured it down her back.

"AH!" Her pupils shrunk as she glared at a light overhead. "Shit!"

She bit her tongue to stop herself from cursing any further. Working quickly, the ferry girl laid a bandage on her back. _Damn you, Hiei Jaganshi. _She leaned against the cold mirror and groaned when she heard her cell phone buzz.

She picked it up, and saw that she had been sent a text message.

**Congratulations. You are now known as the Ferry Girl to the entire nation. -Yomi**

VII

"_What is all this?"_

_Botan slung her bag over her shoulder, stepping out of Youko's car. Yomi got out, his walking stick out. _

"_We've created a name for ourselves online, and we wanted your help."_

_Youko showed the eleven year old girl into his house, and into the basement. Her eyes widened when she saw many computers. She squinted her eyes, looking up at the silver haired senior. _

"_I'm no good with computers, Youko."_

_The teenager smiled. _

"_You are. You just don't know it yet."_

_Botan placed her bag on a table, sitting down in one of her chairs as she pulled out a notebook. Yomi felt for a chair, and sat down next to her. Youko booted up the main computer. Yomi gave Botan a pencil. _

"_Botan, can you make a series of equations? Really hard ones?"_

_The girl frowned. _

"_Like ones that I have seen before?"_

"_No. Can you make one, all on your own?"_

_Pink eyes glazed over, scribbling on the paper. _

"_I could." Her hand worked fast. Like a machine. "How hard do you want it?"_

_Youko turned, watching the little Enma work. _

"_Very hard."_

_Her blue eyebrows furrowed. Numbers flickered before her pink eyes. _

"_Bingo."_

_She gave the sheet of paper to Youko. He looked it over, quickly typing frantically on the keyboard. Yomi leaned towards the clicking._

"_Well? Does it work?"_

_Pink and blind eyes were trained on the back of Youko. He hit ENTER. The screen flickered. _

"_Oh my God... it's a go. We've just created the ultimate firewall."_

VIII

Hiei and Kurama slept, like many other Americans that night. They were sprawled out on the couch, the television directly in front of them. At three thirty-two, it flickered to life all on its own.

"_Good evening, citizens of America."_

A face appeared on the white screen. Eyes, a nose, and a mouth. Many of the features were white, and every hard to discern. All except the color.

"_I am the Ferry Girl. I am your Guide." _

The colors in the eyes were constantly changing. Pulses of color jerked through the female's eyes.

"_I need your help. Your nation is in peril, and I am doing all in my power to help, but I now call on your assistance."_

Suddenly the background turned an aqua blue, waves rippling peacefully.

"_Please, for your country, I require complete cooperation and help."_

The color in her eyes stopped at pink.

"_Help me."_

The water stopped moving and transformed into blue hair.

"_I love you."_

Hiei shifted on the couch, curling up. The television flickered, and died. Just like all the other televisions across the nation. Deep inside his brain, neurons flickered to life, making a new, deep path in his mind. His frontal lobe activated, and a chemical reaction took place inside the professional hit-man.

Just like all the other citizens across the United States of America.

IX

Youko and Yomi sat in a minivan, watching the safe house.

Botan was laying face down on her bed, sleeping.

Hiei and Kurama were currently undergoing a transformation of the subliminal kind.

And elsewhere, off in a dark and slightly damp place, a team of hackers were preparing to bring down the world as we know it.

X

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry that I ended a bit earlier than normal, but I had to. Oh, and I have a new idea. I thought of maybe taking World War Two and the Holocaust and making it an AU with Hiei and Botan the main stars. It will be historically accurate and everything, so I'd like to know what all of you think. Do you like it? Or do you hate it? I'd love to know!

-mia


	6. Taken

Signed Anonymous : Taken

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them. Please review again! I love them!

I

Yusuke felt his head droop. He needed Hiei and he needed him _now_. Maybe he even needed that Kurama fellow too. At the moment, it seemed like he needed everyone he could get. Anyone who could protect the country and work a computer. Hiei could kill anything that moved... and Kurama could manipulate a computer better than half of the NSA.

Mukuro snored slightly in the back of the van. A thin line of drool was starting to run down her lower lip. They had been looking for Hiei for three days now. No leads. Nothing. The Head of the CIA leaned back in the car seat.

His car suddenly turned on. Yusuke bolted upright, Mukuro snorting as she jerked awake.

"What happened?" Her hand was on her gun. "Did we find them?"

Yusuke shook his head.

"The car just started by itself."

A beat of silence.

"_What?"_

"The car just started itself, okay? Don't ask me to explain it! You're the computer expert!"

Just when the two leaders were about to go at it, hands wrapped around necks, the navigational system booted up. The screen flickered. Yusuke and Mukuro jumped at the burst of static, their attention on the screen.

**Good afternoon, Yusuke and Mukuro. **The Head of NSA was climbing into the front seat. **I don't have to see your exhausted faces to know that you haven't found Hiei Jaganshi or Kurama Shuiichi. **

Mukuro's mouth fell open.

"Shit..."

**No. You're not in "shit" yet.** The two occupants of the car jerked around, looking out of the tinted windows. **I'm going to be honest with you. I am a member of Anonymous. A very important member. Anonymous wants to help you. No matter how corrupt America may be, it's one of the best countries in the world. **

There wasn't a voice. It was just the text appearing on the screen.

"Yusuke... I can tell what you're thinking, and the answer is no." Mukuro glared at the Head of the CIA. "We _**do not **_negotiate with _**terrorists!**_"

**I assure you, we are not terrorists. Terrorists are the ones who have taken the President as their hostage. Terrorists are suicidal. Anonymous wants to help. **

"Fuck negotiating!" Yusuke slammed his fist onto the steering wheel. "If they fuck us over, we just are back at square one."

**Great thoughts, Mr. Urameshi. **There was a pause in text. **We can show you Hiei and Kurama. However, if we do so, they will not be taken in as prisoners. **

II

Botan wiped her eyes as she typed into her laptop. Each and every moment was packed with adrenalin. She was at ground zero of what was going to explode into the media very soon. When that happened... chaos... chaos was going to break out.

The ferry girl wondered how the Vice President was holding up. Not to mention the Senate. Heck, did they even know?

She closed her laptop. She slipped it into her bag. Botan stood up and slung the bag over she shoulder, walking down the street swiftly. She flipped open her cell phone. She dialed Yomi's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yomi. It's Botan."

"Botan... how are you?"

The ferry girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good. I got Them to work with us."

Yomi raised his eyebrows. Botan could tell by the tone of his voice.

"You did? That's good. I thought it would take longer than that."

The ferry girl laughed airily.

"You'd be surprised at what a woman's charm could do."

"You mean girl."

Botan rolled her eyes. Yomi would never stop arguing with her about their difference. He would always view her as the little eleven-year-old girl he met several years ago. Right now they didn't have time to argue in their own foolish way.

"I think... I think we should call Hack and Slash on this one."

"Really? We rarely use those two at all. And never at once."

Botan frowned.

"The President's current situation is obviously just the beginning. God forbid the citizens find out... we need them. This is... a very bad mess we're in."

The pause on the phone was long. The sky was bright blue, the sun shining merrily. Even with the glorious weather, Botan could feel that a storm was coming. A cold breeze blew, goose-bumps rising up on her skin.

_How long will it be before the first bolt of lightening strikes?_

III

Hiei woke up first. He blinked slowly. He had... the most _horrible _headache. Hiei had never been hung-over in his life, but he imagined that it was feel just like this. He rolled off of the couch, fumbling through the hallways. He finally found the bathroom.

He made the mistake of turning on the light. Hiei hissed loudly, slamming into the sink. He growled as he frantically shut off the light. If there was one thing that didn't make his mornings was bright lights. And there were six lights in the bathroom. Six!

He opened a small cabinet. All sorts of bottles were inside. Toothpaste, cough medicine, cream, soap, everything you could think of. The Excedrin was right next to... a cream that got rid of herpes.

The Mercenary scowled. He opened the Excedrin bottle and swallowed two pills. He massaged his skull. _What is wrong with me? _He rarely got headaches. He walked back into the living room. The Hacker was still sleeping, sprawled out on the couch.

Hiei threw a sheet over the man so he would stop shivering.

The assassin walked into the kitchen, leaving all the lights off as he opened the refrigerator. The interior of the ice box had been stuffed full of food. Everything was in here. From vegetarian dishes to a meal with so much meat in it that Hiei was surprised it wasn't still moving. He dug through the masses of nutrients to find eggs. He then found strips of meat still in a package, so he took that out as well.

He found a bowl and cracked four eggs into it. He whisked them up, letting them settle as he began to cut slices of some meat and toss them inside the eggs. He threw dashes of spice and then began to heat up the pan. With a slab of butter sizzling away, the omelette was ready to be made.

That was the image that Kurama walked in on. The Hacker was rubbing his eyes, yawning, as he rounded the corner. He saw Hiei Jaganshi flipping a very thick egg over in a pan. It smelled delicious.

"I swear," Kurama smiled as Hiei jumped a bit and turned to glare at him, "there will never be a day where you are predictable."

The Mercenary huffed, turning his back to his best friend. He turned off the stove.

"Hn. Just shut up and eat."

Hiei sliced the omelette in half. A perfect slice. He slapped it on a plate. The Mercenary stalked over to the table. He began to eat. Kurama snorted as he found a plate and served himself. He sat down across from the shorter man. He took a bite.

"Mm! This is good!"

Hiei grunted, chewing the delicious eggs slowly.

"It better be. I picked up this recipe in Western Berlin."

Kurama felt a slight shiver pass through him. It was little things like that which made the Hacker remember just how little Hiei would ever delve into his personal affairs. Kurama knew all there was to know about Hiei, what he liked, where he likes to go, and what his favorite foods are. Everything that a friend should know.

But he wasn't the type to ask about his jobs or... what he did to live comfortably. Hiei didn't ask what Kurama did on the computer and Kurama didn't ask why Hiei knew a myriad of ways to kill a man. Or how he could cook so well.

"Well, it's genius."

They ate in silence. Hiei finished first, tossing the dish into the sink, giving it a quick rinse.

"Get to work. Or... whatever you computer people do."

Hiei stripped off his shirt. Kurama raised a red brow.

"Where are you going?"

The little man turned. A scar ran from his right shoulder down to his last rib on the left side. He had many scars, but that didn't stop him from being a fine human specimen.

"There's nothing to do in this hell-hole. I'm going to work out for about three hours, and then taking a shower."

Little did either of them know, it would be the last time they would see each other for a long while.

IV

**Turn left. **Yusuke and Mukuro were at the mercy of the text appearing over the hacked navigation system. **Proceed down this road at my command. **So Mukuro and Yusuke waited.

V

The ferry girl pressed her back against the side of a house. She closed her eyes and took out a small remote. With a slow inhale, she licked her lips. Her thumb slid over a button. There was a lurch, and the defense system to the house was deactivated.

VI

Kurama opened up the laptop, down the hall a door clicked shut. Hiei was already testing his body. The Hacker sank into the couch, the laptop heating his legs. He opened the file with the imposter video on it.

Instead of watching it, Kurama opened a de-constructing program and uploaded the video. Instead of getting the usual two or three layers, Kurama Shuiichi found himself starting at seven different layers on the video feed.

The first was the single screen shot.

The second was the audio, a regular voice.

The third was the voice after it had been run through a scrambler.

That was where the layers should have stopped.

The fourth and fifth were just walls that were easily broken down by the program. Just firewalls.

The sink was another audio file. Kurama frowned. _Another audio file? _It didn't make any sense. Eyes narrowed and shoulders tensed, the Hacker opened the audio filed.

"Please! Please let me out!" Kurama jumped back, his heart leaping up into his throat. "Please... please..." The sound of a man sobbing filled the living room. "I... I don't want to die..." There was a long pause. Kurama turned the volume all hte way up. He could hear the voice breathing and crying softly. _**"LET ME OUT!"**_

Again, Kurama pressed himself back into the cushions of the couch. The audio file ended. The Hacker took a few deep breaths. He then listened to the message left by the imposters. Or were they terrorists?

"_**We have the President of the United States."**_

The world stopped. Kurama's mouth went dry as he squeezed his thighs together to stop his bladder from exploding. A deep fear ate away at his insides. The President... really was being held hostage. It was impossible. The President. President Koenma. Helpless like any other citizen.

_Please! Please let me out! __**LET ME OUT!**_

_Good God... that was Koenma! _Kurama closed his eyes. Anonymous was going to rescue the President. And he had to help. The Hacker closed the audio files and opened the last layer of the video.

334:57:15

Numbers scrolling down. Counting down.

334:56:15

Hours. Minutes. Seconds.

334:56:26

_Jesus Christ._

"_**Security System Deactivated."**_

Kurama closed the laptop and pushed it under the couch. He stared at the door, standing up slowly. In the back of his mind, he heard a soft ticking. A bomb was going to explode in under fourteen days.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

The Security was down. No more protection.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Kurama slowly backed into the hallway.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

"_Hiei... Hiei..."_

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

His voice was hoarse. Someone must have deactivated the security. It was either Anonymous or... someone else.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Kurama snapped. He ran down the hallway, fumbling with the doors. He heard the front door slam open. Kurama fond the door to the basement. His left heel hit the first stair.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

"_**Hiei! Hiei Jaganshi!"**_ Two big hands fell on the Hacker's shoulders. _**"Help me!"**_

The door at the bottom of the stairs was glass. Hiei couldn't hear him. Kurama's eyes watered as a foul smelling cloth was clamped over his nose and mouth.

_No... Hiei..._

VII

The Head of the CIA and NSA were holding their breath. Far away, pressed against the side of a house with a laptop was Botan, sweat gathering on her brow. She typed on her laptop.

**Proceed.**

The ferry girl let out her breath. She sighed as she walked away, slipping the laptop away into her bag. Botan once again slid back into the form of a regular citizen.

Yusuke burst through the door, Mukuro slipping in after him. They cleared the house, but then discovered a basement door. They ran down to discover a sweating Hiei.

Botan sat down on a park bench closing her eyes.

The Mercenary let out a shout, scrambling backwards. Yusuke calmed him down, saying that he wasn't going to be detained. That the American government needed him. Hiei only asked where Kurama was.

The ferry girl tilted her head back, letting her mouth fall open.

Hiei ran up, knocking over chairs and tables. He screamed Kurama's name. He called him an idiot, telling him to drag his sorry ass out and tell the CIA what they wanted to hear. He slammed his fists into the wall. He pinched the bridge of his nose, wailing like an animal. His friend... his best friend had been taken from him. Right from under his nose.

Botan began to cry.

The Mercenary cursed. He cursed at Anonymous. At his talent for killing people. At Kurama for being taken so easily. But mostly at himself for not being there. Not being there when he was needed most.

"You swear to me that you didn't take him?"

Yusuke put his hand over his heart.

"On my honor."

Hiei closed his eyes.

"You have no honor if you admit to working with me." The Mercenary sighed. "But I trust you."

Mukuro sat on the couch.

"This is great. We have no computer expert. Hiei is worthless."

Hiei Jaganshi sent the Head of NSA a piercing glare. He looked at the cord still on the floor. It lead to under the couch. With movements too fast for an ordinary human, Hiei knocked Mukuro to the side, reaching under the couch.

"I might not be very helpful." He clicked open the laptop. The screen hummed as it buzzed to life. "But Kurama had been working on this."

Yusuke frowned and Mukuro's eyes widened by what popped up on the screen. Hiei turned, and he felt his blood run cold.

"What is that? Why is it going down?"

334:31:27

"It's a clock. A countdown."

Yusuke shut the laptop and unhooked it from the wall. He pulled Mukuro towards him.

"Lets go. We have to keep moving." Hiei was paralyzed. Just what had his Hacker friend uncovered? "You too, Hiei."

It was Mukuro who grabbed the Mercenary's arm. Hiei was pulled out of the safe-house and into the world of twisted stories and unlimited technology. He fell into the world of the American government.

_If it's the last thing I do, I swear that I'm going to get you back from Anonymous, Kurama. I swear on my life._

VIII

The ferry girl wiped her eyes as a van pulled up. The door slid open, Youko staring at her with wide eyes.

"My brother! He's been abducted!"

The ferry girl's eyes widened as she jumped into the van.

"_What__?"_

The van drove on, wheels whirring.

"He's been taken." Youko narrowed his eyes. "He' been taken by... the imposters."

Botan sank down to the floor.

"What can we do? We don't even know _who_ they are, let alone _where _they are."

The silver haired man looked out the tinted windows. His handsome face was starting to contort with a mixture of grief and anger.

"We can't do anything." The Hacker pulled out his own laptop and began typing furiously. "Kurama... he'll be brave. I'm sure that... that he'll be alright."

The van drove on, and Botan saw the tears gathering in his eyes that were glowing in the light of the computer screen. She looked away and closed her eyes, beginning a prayer. _Please, Kurama, don't be a fool. Take things slow. Remember, we're Anonymous and we do not forgive and we do not forget. _

They hit a pothole.

_We'll find you. We'll find you and fix all of this, you'll see. _

IX

A/N: Phew! Okay, done with this chapter. Please, PLEASE review! Did you like it? Did you hate it? I'd love to know. Well, cheers for the upcoming holidays! Review please!

-mia


	7. Finding the Ferry Girl

Signed Anonymous : Finding the Ferry Girl

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, but seriously, PLEASE, I am begging you... leave just a little opinion. By now you know that I don't care if you flame me or don't like the plot. Tell me what you didn't like about it. Or what made you laugh, cry, or just hate it. I wanna know! Please read and Review!

I

Winston Patrick yawned, his muscles sagging. The taste of a hot pocket was still fresh on his lips, and the grease was still fresh on his face. He slipped on his magnifying goggles and went to work with his tweezers. Spread out across his work table was C4. And lots of it.

He bit his lips, twisting wires around each other intricately. He wiped sweat off of his forehead. He was only seventeen, and he was already doing _this_. Sure, some might say what he's doing is _wrong_... but since when was a quarter million dollars wrong?

_Vrm... Vrm..._

Winston jerked back, his goggles fogging up as he clutched his heart. _Jesus Christ! _He backed up, his chair scraping as he dug into his pants. He pulled out his cell phone, frowning. Only one other person had his number, and that was his mother.

**Hello Hack.**

Small brown eyes narrowed. The number came up as a bunch of symbols.

**This is the Ferry Girl. No lie.**

The redhead rubbed his nose, closing his eyes He didn't know whether or not to type back. Was it really Her? He only did work for Anonymous, and his phone was protected with too many illegal scramblers to count.

**Anonymous needs you. Meet me at the Stardust Diner in a half an hour.**

His phone froze, pink eyes staring at him from his hacked screen. Winston's heart beat in his chest as he scrambled out of his chair, finding his overcoat. He tugged it on, slipping his cell phone in his pocket. The last thing he did was slip on some sunglasses as he locked the door behind him.

II

Rick Costello lit a cigarette, nodding as music played across his headphones. He swung his hips, winking at the ladies who passed him by. He was only seventeen, and the older women already wanted him.

He felt someone poke him on the back. His animalistic reflexes making him grab the wrist of the person behind him. He whirled around, pulling the perpetrator towards him. As it turns out, it was a woman. Her dark blue eyes pierced his, her pink lips curling upwards.

Her hair was long, sleek, and black, and she smiled at him, her cheeks red.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just a bit—"

He was cut off when those pink, juicy lips pressed themselves against his. Rick's eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat as her hands skimmed over his belt. Just when he decided to close his eyes and start to deepen the kiss, maybe add a little tongue, she pulled away, her face flushed. She looked a little cute. She leaned forward, her breath tickling his ear.

"_I love your work, Slash." _Rick's body was covered in goose-bumps. _"Meet the Ferry Girl at the Stardust Diner in a half an hour. Sit next to the portly redhead and wait for her."_

She left, just as mysteriously as she came, leaving a flustered Slash.

III

The clock ticked loudly on the wall. The Mercenary was hunched over, sitting in the hard wooden chair in Yusuke's office. He hadn't said a word since he had been taken from the safe house. The Head of CIA sighed. Hiei was an iron-faced man. The little guy wasn't keen on emotions, but he looked like a puppy that had been dumped in the rain. Well, he didn't have watery eyes and stuff like that. He was just so silent... the rage was coming off of him in sparks.

"I'll give you everything you need." Yusuke leaned forward, across the desk. "Files, everything." Hiei still didn't say anything. "If you want to get Kurama back, to find Anonymous... you'll need me. You're no good at computers."

"The Ferry Girl..."

"What?"

Hiei's eyes dragged themselves from his folded hands to the brown eyes of his old friend.

"The Ferry Girl was going to come to the house. I don't know who she is... but she was supposed to meet with him."

Yusuke massaged his temples.

"The Ferry Girl? Are you sure?" Hiei nodded. "Wow." Yusuke bit his lip. "The Ferry Girl... Jesus Christ. You were going to meet her?"

"If I have to repeat myself, Yusuke, I'm going to lose my mind."

The Head of the CIA raised his hands, leaning back in his chair.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties all up in a bunch." Yusuke sighed. "The Ferry Girl, she's been a reoccurring name in the internet happenings. She's a close alliance with the internet vigilante group, Anonymous, but she's got a reputation for being the 'savior' of sorts." He took a short breath. "If you want to find Kurama, you've got to find her."

Hiei blinked, his eyes steely.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Yusuke smiled, seeing the ruthless Mercenary emerging once more.

"Go here." He slid a manilla folder towards him. "She's there every night. All the b-tards go there, hoping to maybe catch a glance, even if they don't know it, of the Ferry Girl."

Hiei took the folder, opening it. His features darkened, his inner killer coming back as he stood up, stalking out of the CIA headquarters as he searched the streets for Club V.

IV

Winston sat in a booth, sipping his water. He tapped his fingers, his back hunched as he stared at the droplets of water on his glass. He was about to pull out his ipod when a teenager sat down in his booth.

"Who are you?"

Hack narrowed his eyes, his sunglasses sliding down his nose. The shorter boy glared at him.

"Piss off. I'm just meeting a... a friend here. I'll be gone before you can eat another doughnut."

Winston's freckles glowed as a rouge blush spread across his cheeks.

"Find another table!"

"I can't, Gingersnap!"

"Get outta here, Super Mario!"

"Excuse me." A woman was standing at their table. Rick's eyebrows shot up, Winston trying to act as cool as he knew how to. "Could you, uh, please scoot over?"

Rick was the one who moved fast enough, not hiding his eyes from traveling up her legs, stopping at the fabric of her short skirt. The woman had long blue hair, her pink eyes solemn and quite serious.

"Are you... are you...?"

She crossed her legs under the table, Rick suddenly remembering why he was there at all, taking his eyes off of her body. He started to wring his hands as she nodded, her eyes very hard.

"I am." She took a deep breath, taking a swig of Winston's water. "No one has actually seen me as... me in a long while." Her eyes were hooded, a bit misty before she shook herself. "The President is being held hostage in the White House, and you two are his only hope."

Slash frowned, not wanting to admit that adrenalin was making him lose blood flow to his head.

"What are you on, lady?" Winston's eyes widened at the indiscretion being used by the rowdy Italian to the Ferry Girl. "Yeah, I do some vendetta shit for Anonymous, but the fucking President? Are you out of your mind?"

"Slash, you should be grateful that Anonymous has found a use for your talents!" Her voice had turned sharp as a diamond blade. "I'm not asking you to do this for Anonymous, I'm asking you to do this for your country! For the way that we live, dammit!"

Hack suddenly found his voice, summoning the guttural tone he saved for intimidation purposes.

"_You're_ Slash?"

"Yeah." The kid nodded, his head held high. "What do you care?"

"You give Anonymous the bad press that is keeping them on the run, asshole!"

Just before the two boys could break out in a violent brawl, the Ferry Girl quickly grabbed the by the collars, throwing a twenty on the table and shuffling them out of there. She pushed them out to the sidewalks, throwing herself between them.

"Just shut up for a minute, okay?" The blue haired girl closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "This isn't a game anymore. Anonymous is running from the government while we're trying to convince them it wasn't us. Meanwhile, the President is trapped in the oval office. No food or water. Three days and he's dead. Who knows what else these rogues have planned, but I _need_ your help."

Slash hung his head, his shoulders sagging.

"I'm in."

All eyes turned to the legendary Hack. The redhead gazed on all the unknowing citizens of Washington D.C.. This was his chance to be... to be a hero.

"Me too."

V

Hiei came to what looked like a deserted building. He waited outside for fifteen seconds. Soon, a door opened, a masked man stepping out. His mask was a Guy Fawkes mask, his big black arms flexing as he looked up and down at the Mercenary.

"When did you make your reservation, little man?"

If looks could kill Hiei would have been a mass murderer.

"Last Thursday."

It was a secret password of sorts.

"That's what they all say."

He opened the door, putting his hand on Hiei's back as he ushered him inside. The Mercenary was being directed down a very narrow hallway that was going downward. Hiei was surprised that the... bouncer could even fit with his bulging muscles.

Suddenly it opened up into a very spacious room. Hiei saw that it wasn't so much of a club than it was a lounge. People stood around, speaking half in English, half in Code. The walls were painted with blue creatures and figures of Anonymous. Then black men with afros, and cats. Cats were a big thing in Club V.

Today, however, it struck Hiei as more quiet than usual. Hiei sat down at bar, ordering a Coke as he did what he did best. He listened.

"So did you hear that Anonymous is being framed?"

"The President is held in the White House. But... if that's true than what is the government doing? How come the public doesn't know yet?"

Hiei frowned as he continued to listen.

"The Ferry Girl has gone under too. She's been offline for a long time, or if she _is_ online, she isn't making a difference on the /b/. I think Anonymous has contacted her for help."

"That's good. The Ferry Girl can't be brought down. She created everything."

Hiei stood up and walked to the hallway that said "Restrooms". The Mercenary slipped into another skinny hallway, having to turn sideways in some areas so that he could fit through. He came to a wall, but Hiei knew better. _Nothing it what is seems, Hiei. The dead are walking and Kurama is missing. This is __not__ a wall!_

The Mercenary pulled out white flour and threw it at the wall. He waved away the puffs and he smiled when the cracks of the hidden door came into view. Sliding out his sword, Hiei let himself in.

VI

"Just keep quiet and pay attention." Tied her hair up in a ponytail, her eyes narrowing as she unrolled a large blueprint. "This is the White House." She pointed to a room at the front of the building. "That's the Oval Office, where the President is being held captive."

Rick narrowed his eyes.

"It's not all that hard to get access to. Not when we can use the sewers."

Winston shook his head.

"Surely, these rogue hackers have it guarded though."

"Look, we all can't be fat bombers now can we?"

"Hey, at least I'm not a bloodthirsty _monster_!"

"Would you two _shut up_?" The Ferry Girl threw up her hands, glaring at the two teenagers. "Anonymous told me to contact you because Anonymous thought you were the best of the best." Her pink eyes were flashing, dagger just waiting to fly out from behind them. "Are you telling me that Anonymous has made a mistake? Divided by zero?"

The two boys stopped their bickering, hushed and intimidated by the legendary Ferry Girl. Her blue hair swayed, and Rick sighed.

"Sorry."

Winston nodded, as if agreeing with Rick and absorbing his shame. Botan rolled up the blueprints.

"Good. I need Koenma back. Soon. As in days. Okay?" They both nodded. "Good. I'll phone Anonymous right away and—"

"Don't move." A chilling voice came from behind the vigilante adults. Rick's eyes were shining, his hand on his dagger as Winston felt a major amount of blood fly away from his face. "Turn around slowly, and you, Ferry Girl, _**give Kurama Shuiichi back if you know what's good for you**_."

VII

Hiei found himself glaring at the three of them. He hated them. So much. Anyone who messed with his friends might as well have taken a swing at the Mercenary himself. _Nobody gets away with kidnapping Kurama. Nobody._ Hiei had the gun pointed at the woman, the back of her heard very stiff when she heard his voice. The other two boys almost swayed towards each other, like they were going to hold each other for comfort.

Then she turned around.

His heart constricted painfully, the air rushing out of his lungs like he had just fallen down two flights of stairs. Every part of him hurt as he saw those frightened pink eyes staring into his very soul.

"Hiei... just put the gun down."

The Mercenary jerked at her serene voice, her fair complexion and beautiful face. His arms jerked wildly as his body obeyed her request as his mind snarled and hissed for his own _limbs_ to follow his orders as he put the gun down on the ground.

"Fu–... Damn..."

It was hard to get the mere words out. He spat, his tongue hurting.

"Go, get out of here." She was talking to the two boys, who were watching him in horror as he jerked about violently. "NOW!" The lean and shorter boy ran out, the taller, more portly one staring wide-eyed at the Mercenary before the other man came back, pulling out his comrade. "Hiei... do you know who I am?"

Yes. No. Yes... he knew her. His body knew her. It was ingrained into his being as to _who_ she was. Her face, her lips, her hair, her body, her eyes, he knew it all by heart. But who she was... he had only seen her once before. In that diner, that fateful day when his life officially began to spiral out of control into insanity.

"Mmf! MMF! NO! Y-YES!"

Her eyes softened, but they did not lose their wariness.

"Hiei, I want you to hit the gun away from you." His arm lurched forward and swiftly obeyed her voice. "Thank you." His heart sped up at her thanks, though he knew he didn't give two craps if she was happy with him or not. "Hiei, I'm the Ferry Girl."

As if he had been shot, the Mercenary dropped to the floor, on both knees as his chest slowly expanded and shrank as he struggled to maintain his breathing.

"F-Ffff..."

His mouth had gone dry as he stared at her. Something was _wrong _with him.

"Sh." She kneeled down, a rush of pride and the air that she was flawless. She touched him, sending sparks all of his very confused body. Sparks of gratefulness, love, and devotion that came from somewhere in his subconscious. Then there were the flames of loathing, rage, and pure intention of harm that coursed through his veins that made him choke at her mere contact with his skin. "I want you to calm down."

His red eyes jerked back and forth as his inner body obeyed. His heart slowed down and his lungs stopped moving fast. Chemicals were released that were made to soothe him, but his eyes still shook. His mind was still racing as she drew closer to him, his muscle spasms ricocheting throughout his system.

"N-n... G-g..."

"It's okay." She sounded, to the extent of Hiei's knowledge, like a mother. Or... more like an angel. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Ku-Ku-Ku—"

"Kurama?"

VIII

_Get the kids out, get the kids out._ Botan kept repeating that mantra, even though she herself was only nineteen. _Get Winston and Rick out of here!_

"Just put the gun down."

Her hand extended out, as if she had the Mercenary under a powerful spell. Like magic, he buckled, his teeth grinding as he tried to fight the subliminal messaging. Her eyebrows were pushed together tightly, as if her concentration was keeping Hiei Jaganshi under control. The two teens beside her were practically shaking in their boots, not knowing where they had landed, what world they were in.

Winston and Rick, who were constantly at each other's throats because of their rivalry, were suddenly clutching each other. Botan never let her pink eyes leave the trembling Mercenary as she hissed at Hack and Slash.

"Go. Get out of here. NOW!"

It took a few seconds, but the command sank in, and the two boys were nothing but swift when it came to following it. The Ferry Girl kneeled down so she was even with Kurama's best friend.

"Ku-Ku-Ku—"

"Kurama? Are you trying to say Kurama?"

The pain that was once in his red eyes suddenly disappeared. Botan's eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat as the Mercenary leaned forward, pinning her to the ground. His left hand crept up to her slender neck as rage gleamed in his eyes. The Ferry Girl's mouth fell open as oxygen was getting cut off by Hiei's tightening fist.

"Y-You will g-give me Kurama!" His voice was choppy as his mind struggled to gain control over the one thing that was overpowering his subconscious. Hiei's heart. "Now!" His fist pulled back. "I'll crush you! I will kill you if you d-d-d-don't comply!"

IX

A/N: Did you like this chapter? Yes, no? PLEASE Review! I really want to know what you think, because I really like this story even though it isn't popular. Thanks!

-mia

p.s. Winston Patrick and Rick Costello are OC. Yes. I know I never use them, but this time I am. Sorry. I really like them, and I hope you will get to like them too. Do you? Do you want them removed or more screen time? Please tell me!


	8. The Divine Stand Alone

Signed, Anonymous : The Divine Stand Alone

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really just love this story too much to stop, even though not a lot of people read. But hey, whatever. Please, if you read this, REVIEW! I want to know what you think! Thanks.

I

Slash kicked open the only door at the end of the hallway. He fell into a stairwell that only went up, but he was soon lugged up by two big hands, his feet barely touching the ground as he was dragged up the stairs.

Hack huffed and puffed, his big face red when the reached the top. Slash kicked open the door, causing them both to sprint out into the cold air.

"Holy shit!" Winston wheezed, his eyes tearing behind his glasses. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

Rick ran his fingers through his hair, pacing on the roof. He didn't get the 'scared' rush anymore. Adrenalin only fueled him during sex and a job. He never got scared anymore. No... this wasn't scared. He was fucking _terrified_.

"Calm the fuck down!" He grabbed his rival by the ears, dragging down the big boy to his eye level. "Now, we've got to get a grip... because that guy was _this close_ to killing us!"

Winston nodded, Rick letting go his ears so the big teen could sink to his knees, fumbling for an asthma inhaler. With one push, his lungs expanded, his entire body relaxing.

"Okay, I'm calm. I'm calm."

Slash bit his lip, walking over to the edge of the club, looking down three stories to the ground.

"Who was that guy?"

Hack panted, his hands covering his face.

"I thought you would know. I'm not one for close combat weaponry."

"Hey man, just because I've dirtied my hands doesn't mean that I know every killer in the goddamned world!" He needed to get some Monster. He needed to stay awake so that he would be able to run from that red-eyed freak. "Christ... did you see him?"

The Irishman nodded, his face pale.

"Yeah."

Both of the boys recalled how the man, clearly a trained killer, shook in the presence of the Ferry Girl. He was literally about to fall to pieces. _Today was the __**wrong**__ day to wake up._

"The real question is, what do we do now?"

II

"Youko." Yomi removed his headphones, leaning back in his chair. "I've found Kurama. His voice has come up on the grid."

The taller man who still had sight narrowed his eyes, running his fingers through his silvery grey hair.

"As in... the police?" Youko leaned down next to his friend. "Bring up the file."

III

Botan's voice was dying, her neck bruising under Hiei's hand, his fist wavering in front of her face. _This can't be happening! He shouldn't be able to think of harming me!_ She squeezed her eyes shut, thin tears leaking out as her face began to turn red due to lack of oxygen.

"_Hiei... please..." _She hiccuped, her chest heaving. Her eyes fluttered open, black spots growing fast behind her irises. _"God..."_

She was suddenly flung aside, her body rolling on the floor. Her back hunched over, coughing as her hands flew to her throat. Her lungs burned as sweet, sweet air replenishing them. She turned to her side, her hands still covering her neck, so she could see Hiei Jaganshi.

Botan felt her eyes narrow as she saw him punching the ground, screaming as blood began to stain the floor and his knuckles. Over and over he punched the floor, his voice cracking when it became too hoarse.

"Stop it!" She swallowed some saliva. "STOP!"

She sighed as her bizarre magic worked, his fist stopping in midair.

IV

Mukuro panted, sliding out of the van.

"Your first objective is to obtain the President of the United States." Two dozen men in full SWAT gear stood in front of her. "Once that objective is clear, return to me." The Head of NSA frowned. "If you come under fire, I give you permission to shoot to kill, if necessary."

The team moved as one, moving out like the dark could they were.

V

Rick pulled out a cigarette, whipping out a lighter. He shook as he inhaled slowly.

"Christ... how long should we wait?"

Winston shrugged, adjusting his glasses.

"Eh." He stared at the smoke that left Rick's lips. "Those things will kill you, you know?"

Slash nodded.

"Yeah, I know." He flicked it away, watching it burn on the ground. "I've tried quitting."

Winston closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. It was strange, and sure, he didn't like Slash, but sometimes, life called for these peaceful moments. Even Rick let his head drop backwards, his legs stretching out in front of him.

Let the waiting begin.

VI

Hiei's brain was shutting down. He could feel it. He couldn't see, his vision blurred and dimming fast. He heard her voice, the Ferry Girl's whimpers. Pleading with him. His code came in mind.

No women, no children.

That combined with his body's rebellious protest made him fling the girl to the side, slamming his fist right where her face would have been. _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ His fist collided into the tile, blood and bone weighing down his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut, sick to his stomach, bile rising up from her stomach.

_I was... I was going to kill her. Jesus... I was going to __**kill**__ her._

Spit dripped down from his lips. He couldn't try to redeem himself. He would have killed a _woman_. The beats of his heart matched his fist as it dug a hole into the floor.

"Stop! STOP!" Her voice chilled him to the bone, and his entire body turned to stone. His eyes opened, flickering to see her broken body curled up on the floor. A poisonous pain racked his soul when he saw her. She crawled over to him, her right hand still rubbing her bruised neck, the skin already darkening in color. "There's no need... for self-mutilation."

The way that she slowly crawled towards him, treating herself gingerly, now giving him a much more wary stare.

"G-Get away..."

She was foolish. Either that or just incredibly stupid or perhaps suffering from a mental illness. Hiei hissed when she touched him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Sh..." Her lips whispered against his temple, giving him a mixture of love and self-resentment flow through him. "I'm not responsible for the disappearance of Kurama." Her warm embrace and her soothing voice... it was enough to make any man crumble to her words, even if they were not true. But, deep down inside, Hiei's subconscious told him that she couldn't lie. "I'll help you look for him, but you have to give me a chance."

Hiei tried to nod, but his body was currently under the Ferry Girl's demand to remain still.

"O-Okay..."

"Good."

VII

Botan smiled, a bit sympathetic for the Mercenary that was in her arms. She knew the pain of love, especially that of friendship. Her eyes glazed over as she recalled that agony... when she laid her trust completely into the hands of Youko and Yomi.

VIII

"_What are you doin' on the damn computer all the time?" Botan peered over the laptop screen. "Huh? Are you gonna answer me?"_

_Her Father never understood technology. Not even the cell phone. His mentality was that if it could be done by hand, then it truly mattered. _

"_Nothing."_

"_Don't use that tone with me!"_

"_I wasn't using one, Dad!"_

_She was in college, actually, she had just finished her four years at M.I.T. She was the top in her class, followed by Youko and Yomi, who tied for second. And she was only fifteen. She graduated with high honors and just about anything a girl could ask for._

_But it didn't impress her father, because all of her accomplishments had to do with technology and computers. _

_She watched her Father storm out of the room, so she let her eyes return to the computer. Her fingers danced across the keyboard, and she hit enter. _

_Botan's pink eyes watched as the numbers in her Father's bank account doubled._

"_Happy Father's Day..."_

_She shut the laptop, pulling on a sweatshirt as she slung a bag over her shoulder. Botan tied her hair up in a pony tail as she opened the door to her house, walking out into the cool summer night air. It was just ordinary, girl going out for a walk. But, her Father didn't know that Botan was never going to come back._

_Botan jogged through her woods to the road. Youko and Yomi were in a car, waiting for her. _

"_Everything's done?"_

_The little girl nodded, opening up the back door and throwing her stuff inside. _

"_Yup." Botan got in, closed the door, and fastened her seatbelt. "Let's do this."_

IX

Mukuro watched with dark eyes as the squad scaled the fence to the White House. They moved like a swarm, one never falling out of the beat. They just made it past the first hedges when the first gunshots began popping.

Her single eyes widened as she watched her SWAT team get gunned down in a matter of seconds, falling to the soft ground.

X

"Good."

Hiei grunted, wanting to move, but she still wasn't allowing him to. The Ferry Girl stood up, walking over to a closet and opening it. Inside was what looked like a wet suit, but knew that it had to be something else.

The Mercenary averted his eyes when she began to take off her clothes, opening the suit and slipping into it without any barrier at all. She deposited her clothes in the closet and closed it. The suit covered every part of her body, fingers, toes, and high on her neck. Her arms moved strangely as she slowly pulled back her hair into a ponytail.

"Stay here when I leave for thirty seconds. After thirty seconds, you can move." Hiei hissed, wanting to know more. "There's a cell phone on the table. Take it, and I'll call you when I find Kurama. You'll be the first person to see him, I promise."

He could only watch as she paused, her eyes scanning over the room, making sure that everything was in place.

"Goodbye, Hiei Jaganshi." She walked over, kissing his forehead. "Until we meet again."

Hiei shook, his heart stopping when he felt her warm lips touch his skin. His heart constricted, chemicals that had never once been released in his body were now flooding his senses. He was short of breath, dizzy spells making him nauseous and at the same time letting a sweet sensation run down his spine._ If I didn't know any better... I'd say that it... no... it couldn't be..._

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the Ferry Girl had already left.

XI

"_Do you have the documents?"_

_Botan nodded, biting her lip._

"_Passport, birth certificate, and all records of social security number." Botan handed him the backpack. "It's all here."_

_Youko took the bag. _

"_Good." They were by the Hudson River, the air cold and sharp. "Now... you wait here until we come to get you." Yomi was holding open a door that opened from the ground, leading into a dark place. "We'll be back after we settle the replacements and jobs." _

"_O-okay." Yomi kissed her cheek, Youko following his example just a few moments after. "I'll be right here."_

"_We won't keep you waiting long, Botan."_

_She was crying, not a lot, but enough. _

"_I love you. Both of you."_

_The two young men pulled her in for a tight hug. _

"_Just wait. We'll be right back."_

_She stepped down onto the dark, the door closing shut behind her. Her heart-rate increased as she was swallowed by the inky blackness, her sneakers stepping in damp puddles. _

_She sat down, facing the door, her pupils completely dilated as she brought her knees up to her chest, thinking, 'this isn't that bad'. _

_Then she began to hear the rats._

XII

"Dammit, I'm sick of this, let's get outta here—"

"Hold on!" The two boys turned to see the Ferry Girl panting, in a new outfit that clung tightly to her body. "Here are the blueprints to the White House." She jogged over to them, her arms close to the her sides as she handed them the rolled up map. "Get Koenma. Keep your phones, I'll call you, but get the President!"

Winston took the map, tucking it into the inside of his jacket pocket. He had time to help Rick to his feet when the rooftop doors slammed open. The man from before stumbled out, his body jerking wildly, as if he couldn't control it. He had a sword out, it wavering slightly as he walked towards them.

"I-I-I'm not g-g-g-going to w-wait." Rick moved closer to Hack as the killer moved forward, his red eyes trained on the blue haired woman. "T-Take me with you!"

Slash and Hack moved back, towards the fire escape. Her pink eyes were calm, her smile gone, an air of wisdom poured off of her. Her legs moved, taking her closer to the edge of the building.

"Hiei... calm down." Her hair blew in the wind as she stood on the edge, her center of balance not wavering once. "Just wait for me, I swear to you, I'm going to get him back."

The killer, now known to the two boys as Hiei, shook his head with great effort.

"N-no, this is n-n-not up for n-negotiation!"

The Ferry Girl smiled, but it wasn't really a smile. No, a smile projects happiness and joy. Her lips were full of sadness, disappointment, and grief. Her pink eyes cast themselves downward as they swept out over the streets below them.

Winston suddenly realized what she was going to do.

"NO! Don't—!"

XIII

Hiei's heart dropped down to his stomach when he saw her jump. His hand reached out, as if he was going to stop her with his own sheer will.

But she didn't stop.

He watched as she turned, her hair rippling in the air, like she was in water. Her arms spread out, like she was flying. It was so bold and beautiful, and it was all in slow-motion. The two boys moved for her, their hands outstretched but falling short as she flew away.

Hiei shank to his knees, her entire body in perfect motion with the air.

Then time returned, her body falling.

XIV

_Darkness. It was everywhere. At first, Botan heard nothing, but after an hour, she heard __**everything**__. The rats, the dripping from the ceiling, and it wasn't long before her own breathing began to sound like breathy whispers of ghosts. _

_Her stomach growled after the first day. On the second day, she began to cry and didn't stop. What if they were caught? What if Youko and Yomi were never coming back?_ _Tears rolled down her cheeks in never-ending streams, her nose running and her lips chapped. Halfway through the third day, she gave up hope. She began to laugh as tears leaked out of her eyes, giggling at her Death the loomed in the distance. _

_On the fourth day, her eyes were glazed as dehydration took the feeling away from her limbs. Her chest rose and fell just because she had been breathing since the day she was born, not because she wanted to. _

_That was when God spoke to her. A light opened up before her, His great presence overwhelming her. She raised up her arms, her mouth opening. _

"_Please..." Her voice was so dry and low... she was reminded of E.T. when he was dying. "Save me... please..."_

_His big arms reached for her, His hair brushing her face. _

"_Don't worry, baby, we got you." The light was blinding her as God lifted her up, cradling her in His arms. "You're okay, you're okay."_

"_Don't leave me!"_

_He pulled her to the light, His steps long and graceful. She was surrounded by white, her eyes rolling back in her head, her mouth open and her tongue was dry. She remembered how her legs dangled like two limp rags. The only thing she could feel was His breath. _

"_How is she, is she alright?"_

"_No. We need those ice chips right away."_

"_Jesus, Youko. I can barely hear her breathing." _

_That was the day that Botan almost died. Her eyes began to work again, and the first thing she saw was Yomi's face, his eyes closed but his brows knit with concern. He opened her mouth, his hand slipping down her face so he could slip in something deliciously cold into her mouth. She sucked at it greedily, wanting more. _

"_More."_

_He smiled, the light coming into the windshield giving him a halo._

"_I can't give you too much. You're stomach would reject it." Botan closed her eyes. "No, no. Stay awake." He pinched her face, wanting to know how Yomi was able to see her, then she remembered, he was blind. He saw with his ears. "Come on, girly, you can make it."_

XV

Botan let her eyes drift closed as her memories faded away. The first time Youko and Yomi showed her how to fly, she knew that it was a love that she would never give up. Her eyes opened as the wind began to fill the clear pockets at her sides.

And she lifted into the air, like an angel.

Even though she couldn't see the three men behind her, she could imagine their faces. Hack would pale even further, falling to the ground. Maybe he'd faint. Rick would tremble, blinking as he shook his head in disbelief and amazement.

And Hiei... what would he do?

Botan sailed through the air, a smile working up onto her face. It would go something like this: Hiei would lose his ability to breathe. His heart would skip a beat or two as the wonderful feeling of bliss would settle over his body. The feeling that he was floating in a never-ending ocean.

Hiei Jaganshi, Mercenary, would wonder who she was. He would want to know who she was. He wanted to know everything that his body _told_ him he knew, but his _heart_ didn't. He wanted to see her _again._

It was that thought that made Botan throw her head back and let out an airy laugh, its melody floating up in the air like bells as she flew on.

XVI

A/N: So... yeah. PLEASE review. I hope you like it, and I also hope that no one was OOC. Rick and Winston, are they okay? I want all criticism for anything! Seriously, if something seems out of place or just a bit sour, don't hold back! Love you! Review!

-mia


	9. Hack and Slash

Signed Anonymous : Hack and Slash

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, but please, if you read, just leave a little something. Even if it's just one letter like "A" or "!". Anything, really. Thanks. Love you all!

I

Kurama couldn't focus. The insides of his arms ached... and his eyes... the colors were too bright and blurry. _I've been drugged..._

His wrists were bound tightly behind him, and his ankles were fastened to the legs of the uncomfortable chair he was sitting in. The Hacker closed his eyes, his head tilting back. His mouth fell open in an attempt to try and fight the roaring chemicals in this blood.

"Hey." The voice echoed, its slimy tongue dragging across his brain. "Hey, Shuiichi, wake up." The person snapped their long, pale fingers. "Talk."

Kurama's dilated green eyes cracked open, his tongue too big and his mouth too dry. A phone was being pressed against his face.

"Who... who..."

His voice stumbled in the air, dissipating like smoke.

"Say hello to your brother." Kurama was silent, his heart stuttering. A gun was pressed into his forehead, the cold metal relieving his hot skin. "_**Say it! Beg him to come and save your pathetic life!**_"

II

Yusuke sniffed. He refused to make eye contact with the weeping Mukuro or the frigid Hiei. He had already called as many troops back from Iraq to help with the currently "Classified" situation. The head of NSA slammed her fist down on the table.

"God dammit, Yusuke, if you don't say anything I swear I'll—"

"What the hell do you want me to say?" He was getting far too old for his. He hated seeing women cry, even if that woman was the tough-as-nails Mukuro. She wiped her eyes, turning away from both men. "I knew those men too. I want to get revenge too."

Mukuro gathered her wits, her eye still puffy and red.

"Well... what about the President?"

The silence that followed made the two government officials' hearts sink. Then Hiei cleared his throat.

"Two boys are going to rescue him."

III

Winston groaned, pulling back the sewer cover. His red hair was matted down with sweat. He wiped his forehead with the back of his arm.

"Ready?"

His eyes shifted to Rick. He watched as the shorter man slipped on a vest loaded with bullets and an assortment of guns and hand-to-hand weapons. His pierced eyebrows were pressed together as he snapped on an equally equipped belt.

"As much as I'll ever be."

Hack nodded grimly, climbing down the ladder. Slash followed, pulling the cover back in its place. The two teenagers fell into darkness.

IV

Botan sat in a van with Youko and Yomi. She hadn't slept in over a day. Her throat hurt, her eyes burned, and every muscle in her body ached. But that wasn't about to stop her. She was _The Ferry Girl_. Goddess of the Internet.

"Youko... we've got an incoming connection. A private channel is attempting to make a contact."

"Where is it coming from?"

"That police station."

Botan watched as one of her closest friends growled lethally.

"Patch them through."

V

_The three men stared, awestruck, at the literally __flying__ Ferry Girl. All of their hands were on the railing, watching her blue hair flutter behind her. The red-head pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, his eyes watering._

"_She really is real... the Messenger... the Goddess..."_

_The short boy looked away, his face pale. The girl vanished into the flickering streetlights, leaving behind magic that no one believed true._

_Hiei shook his head, speaking against what his heart yeaned to believe. _

"_It was fake. An illusion."_

_Rick shook his head, still trembling._

"_No... that's real." He turned to gaze out into dreary streets of Washington D.C. "I never thought that she existed... I never thought... I thought all the stories were just myths." He laughed. "That was real."_

_Hiei let his fist strike the railing half-heartedly._

"_Dammit!"_

_The Mercenary broke the spell. Rick whipped out a pistol, Winston grabbing a gun from the back pocket of Slash's jeans._

"_Don't move." Rick's voice was cool and controlled. "If you try and kill us, me and my friend here will seriously fuck you up."_

_Hiei smirked. They were cute, at best. The astonished look on Winston's face a the word 'friend' was priceless along with the fact that the red-head left the 'safety' switch on._

"_Relax, kids. If I wanted you dead, you already would be."_

VI

"Two kids? They're never going to make it!"

Mukuro was almost strangling the Mercenary, her eyes glowing with incredulous rage and despair.

"She's right, Hiei. Why would two teens stand a better chance against what a trained and professional SWAT team couldn't handle?"

Hiei looked out the window, the sun heating the concrete city.

"For one thing, they're not going in through the front yard."

"No?"

"No. They're braving the sewers."

VII

_Schweee..._

Winston's night-vision goggles sprang to life. He looked over to see Rick turning on his own pair.

"I didn't know you had a pair."

Rick smirked.

"That's what she said." Winston was not amused. "Killers have a lot of things." Hack bristled at the bold confession. "The ones you have suit you."

"Whatever."

They trudged in silence. It wasn't until Winston stopped for the fourth time that Rick opened his mouth.

"Dude, what are you doin'?"

Winston brushed his hands, putting down a small pack on the side of the sewer. He switched it on, a red light glowing.

"I'm leaving bombs behind."

Slash's heart stopped, his blood running cold.

"What? Why... why the hell would you do that?"

The casual tone had spooked the killer.

"Just in case I ever need to retreat, I leave bombs. It's a good cover."

Rick ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"Christ..."

VIII

"Y-Youko...?" Kurama's voice cut through each of the Hackers' hearts. His voice was the sound of a breaking man that was on the brink of shattering into a myriad of pieces. "B-Brother, are you there?"

"I'm here." The suave and handsome man was pallid, his entire body trembling as if he was out naked in the cold. "Where are you?"

Botan squeezed her eyes shut when she heard the younger man hiccup, his voice cracking as he sniffed loudly. She bit her knuckle, bitter tears leaking out from her eyes.

"T-They drugged m-m-me... God I don't know anything... PLEASE HELP—" A loud collision of flesh on flesh sliced through the air. The occupants of the van flinched. Youko kept on smacking his lips as his shoulders trembled. Yomi's blind eyes were aflame as he heard his best friend's brother fight back hyperventilation. "Slash Zero. They want... Slash Zero."

"Kurama, I—"

Static crackled across the channel as the phone was wrestled away from the Hacker.

"_We want /0. Meet us at the Police Headquarters at one in the morning. Bring the virus and we'll give you your brother."_

IX

_Rick moved closer to Winston, slowly lowering his gun. He took the pistol from the Hacker, his eyes never leaving the mysterious "Hiei". _

"_Oh. Well, what do you want?"_

_Hiei shrugged, blinking lazily._

"_Nothing much." The Mercenary looked out into the sky. "Who are you guys? You're what, fourteen?"_

"_We're both seventeen!"_

_Hack's voice ended on a bit of a whine, his nose wrinkling. _

"_Interesting."_

_Rick took a deep breath, his hands still ready to grab his weapons. _

"_We're going to rescue the President."_

"_How?"_

_The red-head pointed to a tube hanging off his belt. _

"_The sewers. There's a route that we can take to get into the basement of the White House. We'll go from there."_

"_You got blueprints?"_

_Rick smirked._

"_The Ferry Girl always delivers in times of need."_

_Hiei nodded his head, bowing slightly._

"_I hope Lady Luck is watching you two boys tonight." His blood-red eyes never wavered. Not once. "I'm Hiei Jaganshi, mercenary."_

"_I'm Winston Patrick, bomber and hacker."_

"_Rick Costello, hitman."_

_The three men stared at each other, the chill of their oncoming journeys setting in._

"_You better hurry. It will be light in a few hours."_

_Rick snapped out of his spell. He turned and nodded at Winston. _

"_Yeah. Good luck, man, with... whatever you're doing."_

_Hiei smirked._

"_Thanks."_

X

The line was dead. Static roared.

That was the last thing that happened in the van. Now Botan was wrapped up in a suit, making sure that her chest was bound. Her breathing was loud, her mouth covered in the porcelain fox mask.

Youko was beside her, and Yomi was with both of them, waiting for them in the van but connected with them, his voice guiding them.

"_Break through the top window, it's the only once without an automatic alarm."_

It was Botan who leaped, carefully cutting the glass so that Youko and herself could slip through. Their feet were light on the tile, their movements silent and swift. Corridor after corridor, they traveled until they got to a door.

It swung open, Kurama's green and bloodshot eyes their first sight upon entering.

XI

"No women, no kids."

Winston stopped trudging, his goggles fogged.

"What?"

Rick kept on moving despite the stare that he received from his temporary partner.

"I don't kill women and kids." The teenager heaved a sigh. "I'm going to hell. I know that."

They continued their trek.

"I didn't mean to call you a ki—"

"It's what I am." The shorter boy shrugged, his sly grin coming back. "Well, what do I care, I'm talking to a bomber."

Winston laughed.

"Eh, what can you do?"

XII

A/N: Sorry that it was so short, but I really had to cut it off there. Did anything strike you as off? Yes? No? Tu ne comprendes pas? Woot! Please review!

-mia


End file.
